Love is in the air
by LadyLoveU7
Summary: Bella y Edward son desconocidos que terminarán juntos por razones que desconocen. La vida los topó sin querer, y ahora ninguno podrá alejarse del otro, aunque haya muchos obstáculos que superar. ¿Qué les deparará el destino a estas dos almas solitarias y sufridas? BxE
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Estaba cansado. Siempre la misma rutina, pensó hastiado Edward Cullen. Había sido otro agotador día laboral en Cullen Enterprises como para llegar a su hogar y tener que toparse una visión tentadora, pero algo desagradable.

Su amante, Irina McFline había estado persiguiéndolo desde la madrugada.

Desde que le había abierto las puertas la mujer no dejaba de atosigarlo con sus preguntas besos y su chillona voz. Caleb solo frunció el ceño y entró a bañarse. Habían días que simplemente no la soportaba. No era que la joven no le agradara. De hecho le gustaba bastante, pero él había sido claro desde el principio y no deseaba tener una relación con ella. Sin embargo, Irina parecía no comprenderlo. O más bien no quería.

—Mañana hay una fiesta para los huerfanos de Forks —dijo quitándose el abrigo. Edward frunció el ceño—. ¿Vendrás cierto?

—Sabes que no puedo. Mañana es la cena con los inversionistas.

—Pero...

—Podemos salir a cenar cualquier otro día, Irina —dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. El más que pueda —murmuró coqueta.

—A mi también me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, pero esto es importante. Lo siento —la susodicha resopló a penas.

—Bien —echó una mirada rápida al apartamento del hombre y lo miró fijamente—. ¿Estás solo?

—¿Porque no lo estaría?

—Huele raro, como a jabón líquido y cenizas de cigarro —su cara se puso levemente hostil—. Uhg, como a la otra vez que...

—¿Cenizas y jabón líquido?— intentó agudizar más el olfato—, Dios no... —de pronto dio un respingo como si se acordara de algo—. ¡Mi madre! —susurró—. Estuvo aquí anoche y no vi las condiciones en que me dejó el baño —maldijo por lo bajo—. ¡Esa mujer!

—Así que mi suegra estuvo aquí y no me dijiste nada —se cruzó de brazos enfadada—. Al menos me hubieras llamado para conocerla.

—Créeme, no quieres conocerla —arrugó el ceño—, además tu y yo...

—Sí si, ya sé lo que vas a decir, no quieres compromisos, eres muy joven, que estás enamorado del amor...

—Sí —arremetió—. No quiero compromisos.

—¿Porque?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Por que insistes en estar solo? —susurró con los ojos tristes—. Eres un hombre muy guapo, Ed. No necesitas seguir solo cuando me tienes a mi —dijo con una ancha sonrisa y abriéndole los brazos.

Edward suspiró.

—No quiero hablar más de este asunto.

—Es por lo que pasó con Leyla, ¿verdad? —indagó—, han pasado años y aun no lo superas —susurró negándo con la cabeza. Luego se acercó a él y colocó suavemente una mano en su brazo—, a menos que...

—Ya. Te dije que no quiero hablar de ese tema. Si viniste solo a eso te pido que...

—La verdad no vine solo a eso —lo cortó mirándo para otro lado de forma juguetona—. Quería darte los buenos días como se debe —se mordió el labio inferior, ansiosa—. Como mejor sé hacerlo...

—Como quieras, pero luego de que termine de darme una ducha, detesto que... —pero no lo dejó terminar ya que Irina lo tomó del brazo y estampó sus labios pintados de carmín en los finos y tentadores de él —Irina... —llamó, pero ella estaba ensimismada en besarlo apasionadamente—. E-espera.

—No —suspiró.

Sus besos fueron cobrándo más frenesí, hasta que se volvieron mucho más húmedos. Edward estaba mareándose con cada lamida y succión que la mujer rubia le propinaba, era una gran besadora y una excelente amante. Eso no podía negarlo. Como respuesta a sus caricias la fue tomándo entre sus fuertes y musculosos brazos hasta atraerla contra su duro y marcado pecho, los besos y gemidos se fueron agudizando poco a poco hasta que ninguno pudo seguir. Lamió y jugueteó con su labio inferior mientras la apretaba más y más hasta quitárle el aliento, sin parar ese juego de besos, y caricias seductoras que ella había comenzado.

Irina jadeó cuando Edward la levantó suavemente por el trasero y la obligaba a que le rodeara la cadera con las piernas, de a poco fue conduciéndolos a ambos por las escaleras hasta la enorme habitación.

—Ed —murmuró mientras lo besaba—. No traje condones.

—Yo tengo en mi cajón.

—¡Genial!

Pasaron varios segundos, pero al fin llegaron a la habitación donde Edward cerró la puerta de un golpe seco con su pie, listo para otra mañana de lujuria y tempestuosa pasión.

Le producía jaqueca tan solo de recordar lo que había ocurrido esa mañana. De como había tomado a Irina sin miramientos, a pesar de que ella no lo había provocado tanto como en ocasiones anteriores. ¿Que demonios le estaba pasando como para exitarse tan fácilmente?

 _La falta de una mujer en tu vida._

Resopló. Como si él necesitara de una nueva pareja, suficiente había tenido con su mujer que lo abandonó para luego morirse. Sacudió la cabeza tratándo de alejar el rumbo que sus pensamientos estaban tomándo. Aun después de siete años, seguía estrañándo a su mujer.

A la que un día fue su compañera de vida, y al siguiente un cadaver más en el mundo de los muertos. Todavía seguía culpándose por lo ocurrido, él podría haber evitado que ella muriese si tan solo le hubiera agarrado el brazo, le hubiera confesado que solo vivía por ella, y que si no la tenía en su vida prefería morir. Sin embargo, no podía dejar que los malos recuerdos del pasado volvieran al presente.

Ya habían pasado casi ocho años de que su esposa Leyla muriera atropellada por un conductor ebrio en plena avenida central. Habían pasado casi ocho años, y él aun seguía pensando en ella como cuando la conoció y se enamoró. Fresca, joven, audaz. Sin hablar de lo extremadamente guapa que había sido.

Con su cabello castaño hasta las caderas y sus piernas largas de modelo. Sip, cualquier hombre hubiera querido llevársela a la cama. Cualquiera que pensara que era una mujer fácil. Sin embargo, no lo era. Nunca lo había sido, ni siquiera en su juventud. Cuando los hombres le llovían a más no poder. Edward a veces se preguntaba que era lo que había visto en él. No era un hombre despampanante en lo estricto de la palabra, pero tampoco era un simplón. Y como extra tenía unos ojos verde esmeralda que ignotizarían a cualquiera. Felinos, audaces, sumamente seductores y tenía una barbilla y sonrisa de modelo.

Leyla le había dicho que esas cosas eran las que le hicieron mirarlo la primera vez, y que no podía creer que semejante hombre anduviera por ahí sin una comitiva de mujeres tratándo de satisfacer _todos sus deseos._ Edward se había echado a reír al oirla, a ella tampoco le costó mucho reírse, de hecho, ambos se llevaron muy bien desde un principio y compartieron un café en una cafetería cercana. Luego a la noche compartieron un par de copas ese mismo día y ahí había empezado su relación. Su hermosa historia.

Hasta que ésta terminó en un trágico final.

Sacudió la cabeza por enésima vez ese día. Metió la llave en la cerradura de su puerta rogándo estar solo por unos momentos antes de que...

—¡Ed, cariño!

...Irina llegara.

—Hola —saludó sin interés a la semi desnuda mujer que descansaba en su sofa mientras dejaba su portafolios a un lado del perchero—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. ¿Y tú?

—Normal —bostezó estirándose el brazo por detrás de su cabeza—. Si no te importa, voy a tomar un baño, estoy muerto.

—Claro —sonrió—. Diviértete.

—Am, gracias.

Subió sin más y se preparó para tomar su baño. Dejó sus ropas acomodadas pulcramente en toda la maraña de sábanas que había dejado en la mañana y agarró sus utensilios personales. Reguló el agua a su agrado y lentamente se metió en la tina luego de desvestirse. Carajo. Tal vez Irina tenía razón y si necesitaba a una mujer, pero ¿como podría besar y abrazar a otra que no fuese Leyla?

Es cierto que había hecho el amor con varias mujeres aparte de Irina, pero sólo habían sido relaciones esporádicas. Nada importante. No al menos para comprometer su corazón, pensó mientras el chorro de agua le caía masajeándole el cuello.

Nunca había vuelto a enamorarse luego de Leyla. Y francamente pensaba que jamás volvería estarlo. Dejó que el agua le cayera un rato más antes de cerrar el grifo. ¿En que carajos se había convertido su vida desde aquella tragedia? ¿Había olvidado acaso que antes de conocer a Leyla había sido un semental rompecorazones?

Y el más salvaje y apasionado, pensó con orgullo.

Una risa sofocada salió de su garganta al recordar como había dejado a varias mujeres sin aliento al culminar el acto sexual. Como muchas habían acabado sudorosas y satisfechas pidiéndole más y echándosele encima. Había recordado también que, había compartido cama con muchas que eran casadas. La mayoría casadas con viejos verdes adinerados. Y que por supuesto, no les brindaban el mismo placer y satisfacción que Edward. No solo porque era más joven, sino sumamente experto.

Se relajó más hundiendo levemente su cuerpo en la tina, deleitándose con el agua tibía mientras ésta cubría su fuerte y musculoso cuerpo. Si había algo que adoraba era pasar momentos así, placenteros y con sus pensamientos a solas, aunque estos fueran escasos.

Sintió leves toques en su puerta y abrió un ojo mientras le decía a Irina que pasará de mala gana. La puerta se abrió, pero no era la rubia quien estaba detrás de ella.

—¡Oh no! —maldijo por lo bajo.

—¡Cielito!

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí, mamá? —gruñó—. ¿No puedes dejarme en paz ni cuando estoy tomándo un baño?

La hermosa mujer de cincuenta y cinco años pasó adentro del tocador personal de su hijo como si fuera su propia casa. Su expresión divertida no se borró en ningún momento a pesar de que su hijo parecía querer echar humo por las orejas, y que explotaría en cualquier momento si pronunciaba una sola palabra.

—¿No estás feliz de verme? —hizo un falso puchero que no le conmovió ni un poco.

—Te veo todos los días —musitó—. Desde que volviste de Boston. ¿No puedes dejarme un día libre? Estoy teniéndo días complicados y lo último que quiero es tensionarme más de lo que estoy.

—Entiendo —dijo con fingido pesar—. Pero antes de irme quisiera que hicieras algo por mí. Una especie de favor ya que me voy y no volveré hasta el año próximo, ¡¿Si?!

—¿Que clase de favor? —espetó.

—Ninguno en especial —dijo negándo con su dedo índice, el cual tenía incrustado una uña postiza teñida de carmín—. Sólo que pases un día entero conmigo. Sé que no he sido la madre más atenta, cariñosa y preocupada de todas, pero al menos déjame que le muestre a mi único hijo lo mucho que lo amo —dijo haciéndo gestos como si le agarrara los cachetes como cuando era un niño. Si antes no le había gustado eso a Edward, mucho menos ahora. Y menos se atrevería ella a agarrárselos—. ¿Y bien?

—Esme... —murmuró deviándo el rostro hacía otro lado—. Está bien, si así dejas de molestarme...

—¡Claro! Por cierto, mañana quiero ir a la cena de trabajo que tienes con tus inversionistas. Necesito hablar con uno en particular, un tal Mark Lange, creo que se llamaba.

—¿Que es lo que tienes que hablar con él? —la mujer sonrió coqueta desviándo su rostro a otro lado.

—Cosas de adultos. Nada importante —Edward resopló imperceptiblemente.

—Supongo que ya conociste a Irina —dijo levantándose de la tina y tomándo la toalla que estaba aun lado del buro—. La rubia que estaba en el living antes de que entrara a bañarme.

—¿Que rubia? Esa mujer tiene más oxigeno en su cabello que en su cerebro —murmuró hastiada—. Hijo, estaba segura de que tus gustos habían mejorado con el tiempo, pero ya veo que no. La única mujer bonita y pensante que tuviste fue...

—Ya te he dicho que ese tema es intocable, mamá —la cortó en forma de advertencia—. No me hagas que te lo repita de manera irrespetuosa. No me gustaría.

—Pues a mi tampoco me gusta que me dejes fuera de tu vida todo el tiempo —hizo otro puchero—. A penas me llamas cuando estoy en Boston. ¡Que muchacho más desconsiderado! —fingió que lloraba enterrándo su bello rostro muy maquillado en sus suaves y estilizadas manos—. Siempre me ignoras...—hipeó.

—Deja el drama. Te estás poniéndo casi tan pesada Irina. Yo me voy.

—¡Ah! ¡Ahora huyes de mí! ¡Que mocoso!

—Cuando termines tu teatro me avisas —dijo saliéndo—. Ah, por cierto. La próxima vez que tomes un baño aquí y estés fumando vas a limpiar mi baño completo ¿entendiste? —salió de su baño dando zancadas y cerrándo de un portazo.

o.o.o

La vida no había sido justa para Isabella Swan. Primero su padre decide abandonarlas a ella, a su madre y hermano por una muchacha más joven, dejándolos practicamente en la calle. Había robado los ahorros de la familia para fugarse con su amante a quien sabía donde. Lo más triste de todo era que su madre los culpaba a ella y su hermano por lo ocurrido, y con frecuencia utilizaba palabras que herirían hasta el peor enemigo.

Suspiró desganada.

 _Algún día el sol brillará para nosotros,_ no dejaba de decirse una y otra vez _._

Habían veces que prefería no ver el vaso a medio llenar para no desilucionarse, en ocasiones le faltaba ser positiva, aún cuando la situación no fuera tan mala. Pero el hecho de que tu padre te abandonara por una mujer que podría ser tu propia hermana —y su propia hija—, no ayudaba a pensar con la cabeza fría. Quería asesinar a su padre con sus propias manos. ¿Como había sido capaz de hechar veinticinco años de matrimio a la basura así como así? ¿como pudo traicionar no solo al que fue un día el amor de su vida sino también a su propio hijo? Porque sí. La mujer con la que se había escapado era nada más y nada menos que su nuera. La novia de su hijo.

Gruñó de solo recordarlo.

 _Hijos de..._

Respiró hondo para no terminar la frase. Sea lo que hubiera pasado, era su padre. Y lo seguiría siendo, desafortunadamente. Aun recordaba los sollozos ahogados de su hermano por la noche cuando aun vivían en Phoenix. No sabía si llorar con él o consolarlo diciéndole que algún día encontraría a la mujer correcta, pero se arriesgaba a herirlo más con sus palabras. Quiso enfrentarlo para decirle lo que pensaba de su flamante noviecita antes de que lo traicionara, pero pensaba que eso era meterse en la vida de alguien que no le incumbía, pero ahora se arrepentía al ver el sufrimiento de Emett. Su hermano se hacía el fuerte frente a sus amigos y compañeros de la Universidad, pero la verdad era que era tan débil y sensible como un capullo.

Cualquier cosa problematica, ya sea leve, lo ponía con los pelos de punta. Y en ocasiones, lloraba. Tal y como hacía ultimamente, y no era para menos, la mujer con la que había planeado casarse, y con la que soñaba un futuro, lo abandonó por su viejo y decrépito padre ¿Que traición más grande podía existir? No sabía si ella resistiría algo así. Ni siquiera sabía sino caería en depresión de por vida. Suspiró y negó.

Los problemas continuaron cuando el dueño de la pensión en la que ahora vivían les dijera que tenían que desalojar el departamento inmediatamente. Al parecer había habído un emjambre de termitas y debían fumigar el edificio. Hecho que los llevó a quedarse unos días con su tía Belinda, en su mansión, que vivía a unas cuadras cerca de ahí. Su tía era una gran persona, aunque ligeramente excentrica. Por no decir... extraña.

Le gustaba hablar con sus pinturas y muebles. Su pintura favorita era la de su fallecido esposo que colgaba en la parte superior de la enorme y rustica chimenea. Al parecer, ambos habían sido muy compañeros y habían sido muy unidos, hasta que un día le detectaron cáncer en uno de sus riñones y ya no había nada que hacer. Al parecer, no lo habían encontrado a tiempo y el tumor estaba en su fase terminal. Tragó en seco cuando su tía les contó la historia, aun era palpable que estaba sufriendo, y Bella hubiera deseado que no hubiera tocado ese tema delante de su madre. Era obvio que también continuaba muy afectada por lo que estaban sufriendo todos con lo ocurrido.

—Miles era irremplazable —dijo la mujer con voz rota—. Todo lo que una mujer querría en un hombre. Atento, honesto y cariñoso —sollozó disimuladamente en silencio—. Daría lo que fuera por compartir una tarde más a su lado —hipeó suavemente.

Bella no sabía que hacer o decir. La verdad prefería quedarse callada después del _consuelo_ que le había dado a su hermano, hacía unos días.

—En verdad lo siento, tía —murmuró cuando se encontraron en el pasillo, luego de que se fueran a dormir—. No recuerdo mucho del tío, pero se nota que era especial para tí.

—No lo sientas, cariño —sonrió levemente—. Todo en esta vida cumple un ciclo. Yo lo haré algún día también. Y ahí estaremos nuevamente juntos —suspiró ensimismada mirando uno de los cuadros que estaban colgando al lado de las puertas de las habitaciones —y solo ese día podré tener verdadera paz.

—No digas eso. Yo no quiero que te vayas nunca —susurró decaída. La mujer mayor la miró inquisitivamente.

—¿Nunca te has enamorado de nadie, Bella? —Bella negó con la cabeza—. Al menos sabes lo que es echar un polvo ¿cierto?

—¡Tía! —dijo escandalizada—. Mamá y Emett están en la habitación contigua —la mayor puso las manos en señal de rendición.

—Ya. Lamento incomodarte, sólo quería saber. ¿Y realmente has conocido a alguien que valga la pena?

La más joven negó.

—No —confesó—. La verdad es que nunca he sentido algo importante por nadie. Tal vez soy muy joven aun. Digo tengo veintitres años ¿no?

—Cuando yo conocí a Miles tenía dieciocho años. Fue amor a primera vista y así perduró atravez del tiempo. La edad no tiene nada que ver, cariño. Solo tienes que asegurarte de que sea la persona correcta. Lo demás viene solo —hizo un gesto como quitándole importancia al asunto. Bella suspiró.

—Tal vez tienes razón. No sé, pero la verdad yo no creo que la atracción sexual sola pueda convertirse un día en amor, digo ¿que tal si uno de los dos empieza a sentir algo y el otro no? —murmuró. Su tía hizo una mueca ante sus palabras.

—Creo que también dependería mucho de la persona. Por ejemplo. ¿Hay alguien que te guste en estos momentos?

—La verdad es que sí. Pero dudo que yo le guste a él. Creo que ni siquiera sabe que existo... es decir, ni me mira.

—Ah. ¿Y puedo saber quién es?

—No —negó—. Ese secreto me lo llevaré a la tumba. Sobre todo porque es un amor platónico y unilateral. No tendría sentido cuando sé que no llegaré a nada con él.

—¿Que dices? Cielo, eres bellísima. Ese sujeto debe estar ciego como para no fijarse en aguien como tú —dijo con sinceridad, y le sonrió maternalmente—. Vamos, no pierdes nada con contármelo ¿eh? Siempre fui tu hombro. No me dejes afuera ahora jovencita —hizo una cara graciosa, y al ponerse los brazos en forma de jarra le sacó a Bella una pequeña sonrisa.

—De acuerdo —sonrió tímidamente—. Es mi jefe. Se llama Edward Cullen y es el dueño de Cullen Enterprises. Es un bombón ambulante, no sabes el físico que tiene, tía. Parece un atleta, y tiene un trasero que —rio avergonzada sin poder terminar lo que pensaba de eso—. Y-y su rostro es —suspiró soñadoramente—... es hermoso —cerró los ojos, embelesada de solo recordar su cara. Estaba tan enamorada de ese hombre que sentía su baba apenas chorreando por su barbilla—. Es un dios griego. Aunque él parece no percatarse de eso.

Belinda rio bajito.

—Y por lo que veo, tú tampoco te das cuenta de lo mucho que suspiras cuando hablas de él —Bella se sonrojó aun más.

—Sí, bueno. Es muy guapo, es normal que me guste cuando lo veo todos los días.

—¿Y cómo conseguiste ese empleo? —preguntó—. Que yo sepa, no has hecho ni un curso de Secretariado Ejecutivo.

—Entré gracias a un amigo que trabaja allí —dijo—. El señor Carlisle Cullen, su padre, fue quién me entrevistó —Bella sonrió—, y ahí fue cuándo lo conocí.

—Ya veo —comentó.

—Pero no se fija en mi ni cuando nos chocamos. Y créme, nos hemos chocado varias veces—dijo algo desinflada. Belinda hizo una breve mueca al oírla.

—De verdad te gusta ese hombre, por lo que oigo.

—Muchísimo —confesó sonriente.

—¿Y alguna vez has considerado acercárte a él? —sugirió—. De manera más... atrevida.

—¿Bromeas? Ese sujeto está forrado no solo en dinero, sino también en mujeres. Jamás se fijaría en mí, no no. No soy su tipo. Eso es obvio.

—Creo que exageras. Hay muchos casos de personas que se odiaban y terminaron juntas. Y otras en las que la clase social poco importaba —la miró fijamente a los ojos—. Miles era pobre cuando nos conocimos. Sin embargo, fuimos felices. Muchísimo.

—Sí, pero...

—Nada de peros. Solo intenta ser tu misma, y si eso no funciona, sedúcelo y convencelo de que te meta a su cama —sacudió las cejas de manera sugerente—. Así terminarás de tenerlo a tus pies.

—Eres insufrible —dijo negándo—. Mañana por la noche todos los empleados asistirán a una cena de negocios. Al principio era para los socios y altos ejecutivos, pero luego el director general decidió cambiar de idea. Al parecer en un tiempo él fue de clase media, y no ha olvidado a los suyos. O eso creo. No me lo especificaron en el E-mail que me mandó la recepcionista, pero si me dijo que debía buscar un vestido de gala y unos tacones —negó—. Estoy frita. La cena es mañana y aun no tengo nada más que mis Converse.

—Tranquila —dijo Belinda—. Yo te presto algo. O si no encontramos algo adecuado saldremos de compras. Es un hecho.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, pero...

—¡Y te dije que sin peros! Vamos a la cama, es tarde y mañana tienes que trabajar. Y luego vas a contarme bien como fue que te enamoraste de ese tal Edward Collen —sonrió— ya me lo imagino con una corona de laurel en la cabeza y con una túnica blanca —ambas rieron animadas hasta que cada una se despidió de la otra. Luego Bella se quedó pensándo un rato más en las palabras de su tía. ¿Sería ella capaz de atraer la atención de su jefe siéndo tan simplona?

* * *

 **Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo súper aburridísima y quería pasarme por aquí para no estallar. Quería compartir este trabajito que desde hace tiempo tengo en mi computador. Es algo sencillo en los primeros capítulos, pero la trama se va enredando más y más conforme avanza la historia. Desde ya muchas gracias si llegaron hasta aquí, y agradezco mucho más si se toman la molestia de dejarme un review, la verdad que es muy gratificante leer sus opiniones para saber en que debo mejorar. No es la primera vez que escribo para este fandom, pero mis anteriores historias las borré debido a la falta de apoyo. Espero que no suceda eso con esta y espero que les haya parecido algo interesante xD**

 **Gracias x todo y nos leemos en estos días =)**

 **LadyWriterMine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen a mí sino a Stephanie Meyer su creadora. Yo solo los tomo prestados por diversión, para mi historia. La cual es completamente mía.**

 **Capítulo 2**

Edward se levantó con una terrible jaqueca. No sabía a que se debía ya que raras veces bebía, mucho menos se quedaba hebrio. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba para despertar en tan mal estado?

—¿Que...? —murmuró.No tuvo que esforzarse mucho para adivinar quien era la mujer que estaba a su lado. Maldijo suavemente en silencio—. Cuando vas a aprender, Edward —susurró para sí mismo, levantándose de la cama.

Se había emborrachado de nuevo, aunque pensaba que no, lo había hecho. Y sabía quien era la responsable de su estado y cómo lo había aprovechado.

—¿Ed? —pero Edward ya había salido de la habitación. No quería escuchar su voz femenina haciéndole eco de lo bastardo que se había comportado. De lo infiel que se sentía al traicionar el recuerdo de su esposa acostándose con su hermana menor.

—¡Maldición!

—¡Ed! —la bella rubia se había levantado de su cama y salió rápido al pasillo para alcanzarlo. Cuando encontró a Edward en el pasillo, éste la miró sin emoción en su atractivo rostro. Temiéndo lo peor, retrocedió un par de pasos de él a la vez que se amarraba más la sábana para ocultar su desnudez.

—¿Que haces aquí Tanya? —susurró feróz—. ¿No he sido claro un montón de veces sobre esto? —rugió—. Vístete y lárgate antes de que te eche a patadas a la calle.

—Edward yo...

—¡Ahora! —gritó ofuscado acercándose a ella—. No me hagas que te eche a la fuerza por esa puerta —señaló la puerta con su dedo.

—¡No puedes echarme! ¡No hicimos nada malo!

—Voy a darte exactamente cinco minutos para que quites tu trasero de mi apartamento. O te juro que te saco desnuda sin importarme quien pueda verte. Tu decides, uno.

La joven corrió hasta la habitación para tomar sus prendas y vestirse lo más pronto posible. Edward era un patán. ¿Qué tenía de malo un poco de sexo por consolación? Ni siquiera entendía el motivo de su mal humor... Sacando el hecho de que ella era su ex cuñada.

Lo amaba, maldita sea, amaba tanto a ese patán que incluso cuando era el novio de su hermana no había podido olvidarlo. Mucho menos ahora que era libre. Sin embargo, él parecía querer huír de la faz de la tierra, y todo porque se sentía culpable de haberse acostado con ella.

¡Patético!

—Tres...

—Creí que eran minutos no segundos —comentó poniéndose los zapatos.

—Cuatro —advirtió Edward y ella roló los ojos, derrotada.

—Bien, bien.

Terminó de ponerse los zapatos y le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa.

—Tal vez si fueras más caballero podrías haber disfrutado de mí —se acercó dando fuertes zancadas hasta la puerta—. Adiós —cerró la puerta de un portazo. Edward suspiró.

Era la tercera vez que había pasado por aquella situación, nada de lo que hacía parecía estar bien, y para sumarle la fresa a la torta tenía que lidiar con una amante celosa y su excéntrica madre que estaba de vacaciones. ¿Qué cosa en la vida podía haber peor?

Alguien tocó la puerta.

—¡Hola Eddy, cielo!

—Hola.

—¿Porqué tienes esa cara?

—Una mala noche —contestó somnoliento, a la vez que dejaba salir un bostezo.

—Oh, ¿y puede ser que se deba a la joven bonita que acaba de salir?

—Eso no te incumbe —farfulló entre dientes, hastiado con la situación.

—Sólo quería saber —murmuró apenada, haciéndo un falso puchero que Edward no se creyó ni por un segundo.

—Ya entendí, pero ahora estoy lléndome al trabajo —anunció caminándo hasta donde estaba la nevera—. Así que tendrás que esperar a que regrese para contártelo

—De acuerdo —torció la boca—. ¿Qué hago aquí para divertirme?

—Ahí está la tele, mamá. Enciéndela.

—Esta bien.

Con eso salió de ahí para dirigirse a la ducha y luego prepararse para otro día.

o.o.o

Bella se levantó poco antes de seis, se miró en el espejo y por un segundo no se reconoció: tenía unas ojeras muy profundas y pronunciadas, y la palidez de su piel no ayudaba en nada.

Jamás se había visto tan demacrada como si no hubiera dormido en meses, ¿se debería a las pesadillas que tenía de vez en cuando? Caminó despacio hasta la ducha y abrió el grifo dejándo que el agua caliente mojara su cuerpo, cuando pasaba por malos momentos le gustaba darse un buen baño para relajarse y conectar su cabeza al planeta tierra, salió enroscándo su largo y suave cabello castaño y se envolvió en una bata de toalla que estaba colgada en la puerta.

Bajó a desayunar y su familia ya estaba esperándola, los saludó a todos con una amable sonrisa y se sentó al lado de Emett para devorar una tostada.

—¿Lista para ir de compras? —dijo Belinda cuando acabó su desayuno—. Tengo en mente visitar una tienda que te puede gustar.

—Eh, si, yo...—replicó sirviéndose un vaso de zumo de naranja—. Pensaba que podrías prestarme algo tuyo. Ya sabes, para no gastar por una noche...

—Oh claro —respondió—, pero dudo que tengamos la misma talla.

—Podemos ajustarlos un poco —dijo con simpleza. Belinda arrugó el ceño confundida.

—¿A uno de mis vestidos?

—Sí, porque no. No me entiendas mal, tía. En verdad agradezco todo lo que haces por mí, pero, comprar un vestido es muy costoso y solo lo voy usar una noche —negó—. Nunca tengo eventos importantes. Este es el primero.

—¿Y tu fiesta de graduación que?

—No fue —respondió Emett—, a menos que la dejaran entrar con sus Converse y camisa a cuadros se negaba a asistir.

—Ja ja, que gracioso —dijo ceñuda. Emett se encogió de hombros divertido.

—Es la verdad, hermanita. No sales de esa ropa. Creo que deberías dejar que la tía moda te enseñe algunos de sus trucos —bebió un sorbo de zumo de manzana—. Digo, si es que quieres parecer mujer.

—¡Ya cierra la boca Emett! ¡Esto no es asunto tuyo!

—Que no..

—¡No!

—Ya basta los dos —intercedió su madre—. Parecen dos niños como cuando tenían seís y diez años —miró enojada a Emett—. Emett te sugiero que no te metas en la vida de tu hermana. Ella es libre de vestir como le plazca y no debes juzgarla —luego miró fijamente a Bella a los ojos—. Y tu Isabella compra más faldas. Fin de la historia.

—Pero —dijeron los dos al unísono, pero bastó una sola mirada de René para mandarlos a callar.

—No quiero oír más de esta discución de nuevo —murmuró hastiada—. Siempre es lo mismo.

—Tengo mi propia modista. Ella puede hacerte un vestido en sólo un par de horas, cariño —Habló Belinda—. Será un regalo de mi parte. No te lo tomes tan personal.

—Hmm...

—Solo te tomará un par de minutos en que te tome las medidas. Tú le explícas el modelo que quieres y el color etcétera. Ha hecho maravillas con mi viejo cuerpo —rio con ganas, y los presentes también—. De hecho voy a llamarlo en este preciso momento. Sé que no tardará en llegar —se levantó hasta el teléfono que tenía colgado en la pared y marcó de la mujer.

—Creo que hoy será un largo día —suspiró Bella.

Al llegar al edificio de Cullen saludó a Jesica, su compañera de cubículo. La joven estaba tan enfrascada en su trabajo que a penas le hizo una cabezada tras la laptop.

Esa noche era la gran evento donde se reunirían los empresarios más importantes de la sede, si faltaba algún empleado era un tremendo error. Así que no podía permitirse tal cosa.

Intentó concentrarse en el trabajo que tenía para ese día. Debía llevar unos folder hasta la oficina de administración que debía presentar hasta dentro de unas semanas. Sin embargo Bella era muy responsable y había adelantado mucho trabajo que todavía no debía presentar. Solo para estar tranquila y que luego no se le juntara todo.

Agarró los folder que estaban en el cajón de su escritorio y le avisó a Jesica que iba subir hasta la oficina donde los requerían. Salió del cubículo y caminó hasta los ascensores... Un piso. Dos. Tres... Cuando las puertas se abrieron su corazón casi dio un vuelco. Edward Cullen entraba de lo más distraído, anotándo algunos datos en su tableta digital y con el cabello y su traje acomodados impecablemente. Llevaba un vaso de café desechable en la otra mano y el portafolios. La boca se le secó y su corazón comenzó cada vez más frenético, el sentimiento se intensificó cuando el apuesto de su jefe entraba a donde estaba ella, todavía distraído, y apretaba un botón para que el aparato comenzara a subir.

—Hola —masculló apenada. El hombre apenas levantó una ceja para fijarse en si existía o no. La revisó de pies a cabeza, y Bella creyó ver algo raro en su mirada. Algo que nunca había visto en los ojos de otro hombre. Fascinación. Tragó en seco para aclarárse la garganta—. Que tenga buen día —salió deprisa de la caja metalica antes de que subiera al piso que él iba.

¡Dios santo! con paso apresurado caminó hacía la oficina de administración. Luego de entregar sus informes bajó hasta su cubículo y solo cuando estuvo cómoda en su asiento se permitió suspirar.

¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Acababa de estar con el hombre más sexy del edificio cuatro segundos en el mismo lugar!

Le parecía un sueño. Las veces que se lo había topado había sido porque ella lo había seguido sigilosamente. Lo había rosado para que pareciera que lo había chocado por accidente, y él ni siquiera había volteado a verla. Pero ahora no solo la había mirado a los ojos por dos largos segundos sino que también había percibido un sentimiento cálido y misterioso en esas preciosas lagunas de esmeralda. La fascinación era lo que más se parecía a ello, y Bella cruzó los dedos por haberle parecido alogo bonita.

Se sentó tras el computador y comenzó a teclear frenética para ver que encontraba de interesante sobre peinados y vestidos para una noche de fiesta elegante. Ella se daba una vaga idea, pero no creía saber lo suficiente. Al menos no como su tía que parecía haber nacido para las pasarelas, pensó riéndo. Luego de varios minutos buscándo tips de moda y belleza, se fijó en un anunció que llamó su atención: "Cómo ser más femenina en tan solo diez pasos" picó el anuncio y apuntó los consejos que había en él. Le gustó más de lo quiso admitir, así que guardó la dirección de la página en su cuenta Email, en la sección de favoritos.

Al llegar a casa le echaría otro vistazo antes de la fiesta. Miró su reloj. Aun faltaba mucho para que el día laboral terminara, pero aun así no perdió más tiempo y comenzó a trabajar con el reporte de almacenamiento del día. Llegó a la mansión de su tía a eso de las seis y media de la tarde. Un dolor exorbitante en su cabeza y columna le sacó un leve quejido, su maldita migraña acababa de volver.

—Maldición —se quejó mientras subía lentamente las escaleras—. Dejé mis medicinas en el cubículo.

Con los pies arrastrándose caminó por la tersa y suave alfombra de terciopelo blanco. Su tía tenía excelente gusto para la decoración.

Una vez en el baño de su habitación, abrió el agua y se metió por completo. Cuando lo hizo se olvidó de su cansancio y se quedó dormida por unos minutos, al menos unos cinco. Se desperezó un poco y comenzó a restregar su cuerpo con el aceite de almendras dulces y pimienta rosa que le había regalado su tía. Lo hizo con parcimonía, sin prisa. Tomándose todo el tiempo que creyera necesario.

Se enjabonó. Deseaba quedárse en el baño el resto del día y seguir suspirándo por su jefe hermoso. Por Dios del cielo, ese hombre era dinamita. Que sonrisa tan radiente, que cuerpo, que estatura y que ojos...

Inhaló lentamente dejándose llevar por el delicioso olor de las almendras mientras el vapor destapaba cada poro de su cuerpo.

Se sentía tan dichosa, tan femenina, tan mujer solo pensándolo. Tenía unos ojos hermosos, expresivos y friós a la vez. Pero sabía que podría quemar a quién quisiera con tan solo dirigirle una mirada.

Muchos de sus compañeros se habían quejado a sus espaldas diciéndo que era muy riguroso y estricto, pero a ella le robaba el sueño. Sin contar que le parecía sumamente apetecible.

Exhaló con un gemido de placer, el agua tibia le acariciaba el cuerpo, pero no se sentía tan deliciosa como pensaba que sería Edward Cullen acariciándola. ¿Sería gentil? pensó, ¿O rudo y demandantemente sexual? Sea cual fuese su habilidad en la cama, ella se moría por probarla. Junto a esos labios llenos de carne que la saciarían y embriagarían, dejándola exhausta de placer.

Unos toques irrumpieron su relajante baño.

—¡Adelante! —musitó mientras se elevaba de la tina y se colocaba una bata de algodón beige. La mujer que era su tía entró donde ella y saludó con un enorme sonrisa.

—¿Interrumpo?

—No, ya estaba saliendo.

—De acuerdo —dijo—. ¿Puedo ayudarte con eso? —Bella asintió con una sonrisa.

—Claro.

Se pasaron al menos una hora lavando el larguísimo cabello de Bella, el cuál estaba bien cuidado ya que a ella le encantaba mimarlo. Algunos de los mimos eran enbadurnarse el cabello con vitamínas, aceites nutrivos y baños de crema restauradores.

—Te digo algo —habló Belinda—, tu cabello parece el de una diosa romana —lo enjuagó con suavidad—. Me encanta como brilla y se desliza entre mis dedos. Debes cuidártelo mucho.

—Sip eso hago —cerró los ojos ante los masajes relanjantes—. Mamá siempre decía que un cabello sano y limpio representa a la persona que lo porta —murmuró.

Belinda sonrió de lado.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Mira el mío, siempre lo llevo recogido, pero está un poco más largo y brillante que antes.

—Es hermoso —alabó—, y con respecto al vestido para esta noche... —dijo cambiándo de tema radicalmente.

—¡Tengo el vestido perfecto!, pero no lo verás hasta más tarde. Es una sorpresa —soltó una risilla.

—De acuerdo —El agua tibia se sentía tan bien que su jaqueca estaba desapareciéndo por completo. Cerró los ojos lentamente mientras se dejaba llevar por las sensación.

A eso de las nueve de la noche, estaba sentada en su cama mirándo el techo. Deseaba que las horas pasaran más rápido, pero no era así. La espera hasta las once se le hacía eterna. Suspiró mientras se acostaba para descansar los ojos un rato. Y luego de unos segundos, no supo más nada del mundo.

o.o.o

—¡Bella! —se levantó de un salto de la cama. Corrió a buscar su bolso para fijarse la hora en su celular. Eran las diez y cuarto de la noche, y todavía sentía el cabello algo húmedo.

—Tía, casi me haces dar un infarto —se tocó el pecho.

—¡Te quedaste dormida, mira la hora que es!

—No es tarde. Además el lugar está a solo veinte minutos de aquí —murmuró. Agarró un cepillo y comenzó a peinar su cabello castaño rojizo con parsimonía.

—El tiempo que va ha invertir arreglándote también cuenta —se cruzó de brazos—. Y ese cabello no se peina tan fácil, querida.

—Quiero un peinado sencillo. Nada ostentoso.

—Esta bien. Veré que puedo hacer —se acercó a ella y sacó del bolsillo de su pollera un cartón que tenía orquillas plateadas y doradas—. Voy a desenrredarlo primero. Luego te maquillo.

—Busqué algunos tips de maquillaje en internet —dijo entusiasmada.

—Que bueno. Espero que coincidan con el color del vestido.

—Es un maquillaje fresco y juvenil, pero algo atrevido —continuó mirándose en el espejo de su cuarto—. Creo que quedará bien con cualquier color de vestido.

—Perfecto.

Luego de acabar con el sencillo y hermoso peinado empezó la maquilló de la manera en que Bella le había sugerido. Al cabo de una hora estuvo lista excepto por el vestido, el cuál Belinda había dejado en su guardarropas sin que lo viera.

—Ten —le extendió una bolsa naranja que contenía la prenda.

—Tía, yo no sé como agradecértelo.

—No tienes nada que agradecer. Ahora póntelo —dijo entusiasmada. Cinco minutos le tomó colocárselo y salir a la vista de su expectante tía. Esta, al verla, se quedó completamente anonadada—. Te ves preciosa —murmuró orgullosa—. Y el corte te queda como anillo al dedo.

El vestido era de un color ciruela, tirándo más a índigo. La textura de la tela era ligera y tersa como si fuera terciopelo. Sin embargo, no era así. La parte de arriba era un suave escote corazón bordeado de pequenísimos cristales bordados que hacían más elegante y llamativa la fina prenda, pero sin llegar a ser ostentosa. No tenía mangas, y la parte falda era una caída evase hasta mucho más abajo de las rodillas, acabándo con una pequeña cola que la hacía lucir más sensual y sugestiva.

—Gracias —murmuró, escondiéndo un pequeño sonrojo. Luego caminó hasta el enorme espejo y se observó con detalle —Dios mío —dijo. Se sintió rara. Como si la que estuviera ahí no fuera ella, sino otra mujer. Se sentía bonita, atractiva. Muy sensual y sofisticada.

Muy pocas veces se había sentido bonita y atractiva. Esta vez se sentía mucho más de lo que podía pedir.

—Tía yo —farfulló—. Jamás voy a poder agradecértelo.

Belinda hizo un gesto con la mano como quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Descuida. Sabes que te quiero mucho —le guiñó un ojo como el hada madrina le hubiera guiñado a Cenicienta luego de su biviti baviti bu.

—Gracias —repitió, y se acercó a abarazarla con fuerza—. Te amo.

—Ya. Vas a hacer que me sonroje —dijo divertida.

Se echó un último vistazo antes mirar su reloj de muñeca y correr a tomar su bolso antes de que se le hiciera tarde. Aunque las reuniones así jamás empezaban a la hora que decían.

Llegó al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la dichosa fiesta, un hotel de lujo a nombre de la familia de su jefe: el Cullen City Pleasure. Estaba catalogádo como uno de los mejores hoteles cinco estrellas del mundo. Y su cadena se extendía hasta la parte más recóndita de la tierra. Sin duda, era todo un lujo.

—Guau —susurró anonadada. Se había quedado maravillada con la hermosa vista que le regalaban los jardines detalladamente cuidados y los senderos iluminados con luces incandecentes, tanto en el suelo donde estaba la inmensa alfombra azul hasta en el techo y los rosales blancos—, una noche aquí debe costar una fortuna.

—Y no es broma.

Su chofer contestó el comentario que había hecho para sí misma y le sonrió.

—La señora pasó un fin de semana aquí con su esposo. Como una segunda luna de miel, creo —dijo bajándose del auto. Bella espero a que le abriera la puerta—, desde entonces no ha olvidado lo mucho que le gustó. Dice que es un lugar digno para la realeza, y que la comida es exquisita.

—Eso, voy a juzgar en este preciso momento, Chuck —dijo tomándose la falda del vestido para salir de la lujosa limusina—. Te llamo luego.

—Por supuesto señorita Swann.

—Dime Bella.

—Bella.

Caminó con parsimonía y elegancia por el sendero de tela azul. Mientras se acercaba iba bajándo un poco más el ritmo de sus pies por si encontraba alguna cara conocida. Cuando cruzó la alfombra le entregó su invitación al guardia de la entrada, y lo que vio dentro la dejó sin habla. Por fuera, el hotel era hermoso. Pero por dentro era todo un espectáculo. Por fuera se veía imponente y majestuoso. Por dentro, creía que había ascendido al paraíso.

El lugar donde se estaba llevándo a cabo la recepción estaba construído en su mayoría por marmol blanco. Lo que hacía que todo fuera color tiza: el piso, la fuente que se apreciaba en medio del salón y el bar. También tenía detalles lujos como los marcos de las ventanas que era de quien sabía que cosa en tono beige y gris perla. Las mesas eran de ese color y las sillas estaban forradas en satén color vino. Las cuales tenían detalles en dorado muy refinado. Como si fuera la ensignia del hotel.

Luces incandecentes en color morado oscuro empezar a tintinear opacándo ligeramente la iluminación. Así que los invitados apenas se veían, tal vez esto era para evitar los nervios que provocaba el entrar sola a ese lugar como ese sin conocer bien a nadie. Tal como ella le pasaba, pensó. De pronto, alguien le puso una mano en el hombro para llamar su atención.

—¿Jess?

—Hola, Bella. Te ves hermosa. Amo tu vestido —dijo endiosada.

—Gracias —sonrió—. Tu también estás hermosa —el vestido que llevaba Jesica era casi tan bonito como el de ella. Tenía una sola manga y era ceñido. De color amarillo pastel, con algunos detalles en dorado. Era fresco y elegante como su portadora—. Todo aquí es muy bonito y ostentoso, ¿no lo crees? —la joven asintió, pensativa.

—Si. Supongo que no escatiman en gastos cuando se trata de eventos sociales.

—Me siento como si fuera otra. Ya sabes, como si fuera rica.

—Yo también —confesó.

—Podemos darnos el gusto de fingir al menos por una noche. Somos de la alta alcurnia ahora —ambas rieron animadamente. Luego charlaron de otras cosas, hasta que un tercero se unió al grupo. Jacob Black, un joven muy alto, moreno y atractivo se acercó a los chicas. Era uno de los abogados que fungía para los altos ejecutivos de la empresa.

—Debo decir que ambas se ven especialmente hermosas esta noche —sonrió con chulería mientras tomaba la mano de Jesica—. Cariño, ese color te queda esplendido —susurró con esa voz bastante seductoría que poseía. La joven sintió sus piernas flojas. Se había sonrojado notablemente, cosa que lo complació.

—G-gracias —murmuró. El joven se dio la vuelta para observar a Bella con más que un ligero interés.

—¿Y tu? ¿Te escapaste del cielo? —lejos de sonrojarse, Bella le devolvió la jugada con una sonrisa.

—Eso deberías juzgarlo tú, si crees que me veo más angelical que de costumbre entonces, si —se acercó lentamente a él, cosa que le pareció muy sugerente—. Me siento muy halagada —sonrió de lado seductoramente. A Bella le encantaba jugar así con él. Habían congeniado lo suficiente como para salir en una ocasión, pero no para algo más. A su parecer, era más como un primo o un amigo muy cercano. Aunque Jacob no se daba por vencido.

—Esta noche espero que te sientas agusto en mi compañía —Bella sonrió.

—Claro.

—Y luego, cuando la fiesta termine, podríamos...

—Ya sabes que no, Jacob —dijo tajantemente.

—Pero, cariño. No seas tozuda...

—Y tu no seas insistente —masculló con aburrimiento—. ¿Como te fue en tu viaje de negocios? Me dijeron que ganaste un caso muy importante en Miami.

—Así es.

—Me alegro por ti —dijo Jess—. Todo el consorcio habla de tus habilidades en los casos. Ojalá el señor Cullen te ascienda.

—Estoy seguro de que lo hará —le hizo señas a uno de los mozos que iba pasándo y tomó tres copas, le ofreció a ambas una—. Ed y yo somos como hermanos, confía mucho en mí. Solo es cuestión de tiempo.

Hasta ese momento, Bella no se había acordado de su jefe. Lo buscó discretamente con la mirada entre todo el gentío, pero no lo encontró. Había muchas familias adineradas ostentándo sus lujos. Desde caros trajes hasta vestidos que seguro valdrían más que la casa que ella dejó en Phoenix. Resopló, no había ni rastro de él. ¿Aun no había llegado?

—¿Que opinas Bels?

—¿Eh?

—Estábamos hablando de la mercancía que Cullen empezó a traer del extrangero, los nuevos electrodomésticos —dijo Jacob—. Le diste tu propuesta él.

—Yo nunca he hablado con el señor Cullen de trabajo. Solo me topé una vez el ascensor, pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba ahí —El joven moreno resopló.

—Mejor. No me gusta que los hombres te miren ni un poco.

—¿No sabía que tengo dueño —dijo con ironía.

—Pronto. Mi cielo, pronto.

Bella se quedó perpleja ante la seguridad que mostraba. Ya sabía que Black no se daba por vencido cuándo algo se le metía en la cabeza. Y menos si se trataba de una mujer. Él mismo se lo había dejado claro.

—Bueno —dijo mirándo su reloj de muñeca—. Debo irme hablar con un par de conocidos. Socios, ya saben... Aunque me muero por quedarme charlando con ustedes.

—No hay problema —con eso se marchó de donde estaban las dos muchachas.

—Lo traes loco —dijo Jesica divertida. Bella se dio la vuelta para mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

—Que está loco, sí. Bastante.

—Vamos, no te hagas. ¿Ya viste como te miraba? —preguntó—, es un dulce.

—¿Podríamos cambiar de tema? —dijo aburrida.

—Ok, ok.

De pronto, un hombre empezó a hablar por el micrófono presentándo a los anfitriones de la fiesta. Y allí estaba él. Tan endemoniadamente guapo como siempre, parado al lado de una mujer que parecía ser madre, a juzgar por su porte y por los años que aparentaba. Estaba guapísimo con ese traje negro de seda que, parecía de Hugo Boss, más esa camisa a juego y la corbata roja le daban un aspecto surreal. Muy atractivo y sexy, pensó.

De pronto, se reprendió mentalmente. Era mejor que tuviera bajo contro a sus hormonas, pero teniéndo un hombre así de guapo como jefe era complicado. Edward era hermoso por donde se lo viera. Incluso si no tuviera ojos verdes, era lo mismo. Su rostro era de por sí, demasiado atractivo. Sus facciones varoniles y a la vez delicadas le brindaban un toque enigmático a su belleza.

¡Contrólate, antes de que empieces a babear!

—Es un honor tenerlos aquí esta noche —habló con su sensual voz de barítono cuando el presentador le pasó el micrófono, y él se lo agradecía con una cabezada—. Mi familia y yo estamos muy complacidos de contar con su apoyo incondicional. Por eso, los invitamos a que disfruten lo que queda de la noche. Que se diviertan —dijo recibiéndo aplausos estruendosos. Bella vio como bajaba del escenario acompañado de su madre, y se encaminaba a una de las mesas que estaban reservadas. Si era lo bastante lista podría acercársele sin levantar sospechas y charlar de algo con él de cualquier cosa, del trabajo. O lo que se le ocurriera con tal de oírlo hablar.

—Bella —volteó para ver a su acompañante.

—Ya vamos a ir a la mesa para cenar.

—Claro —sonrió—. Te sigo.

* * *

 **Hola hola! Aquí el segundo capítulo. Lo traje un poco rápido porque la verdad estoy muy emocionada con esta historia y la pienso actualizar muuuy rapidin! Así que esperen el capítulo 3 pronto :)**

 **Gracias infinitas a las bellas que comentaron el primer capítulo. Me emociona muchísimo saber que les está gustándo y más me emociona recibir críticas constructivas ¡Gracias!**

 **Sé que debo trabajar más en mi ortografía, y es algo complicado cuando te invaden las ansias de publicar. Intentaré que eso no pase en el próximo capítulo. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**

 **No se olviden de dejarme un review para este capi besitos!**

 **LadyWriterMine**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen a mí sino a su creadora Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo los tomo prestados por diversión para mí historia, la cuál completamente mía.**

 **Capítulo 3**

Las horas pasaban lentamente para Bella que en vez de fijarse que estaba cenando buscaba algo con la mirada. O más bien a alguien. Los murmullos y risas de sus compañeros de trabajo iban y venían en la mesa. Estaban tan absortos en sí mismos que ni cuenta se habían dado de que ella no participaba en la conversación. Mejor así, pensó divertida.

Por nada del mundo quería que descubrieran a quien buscaba con la mirada y por qué. En esa empresa nadie sabía guardar secretos. Excepto por Jesica, quien le había demostrado que era una persona confiable y prudente. Sin embargo, no quería arriesgarse.

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí? —volteó.

—¿Crees que podrías acompañarme al baño? —preguntó Tanya McKinley, su compañera de piso, y otra de sus buenas amigas.

—Claro —sonrió Bella.

Se levantó con elegancia hasta donde estaban los sanitarios, y ahí, cerca de una de las mesas donde cenaban los ejecutivos más importantes lo encontró. Edward estaba en la última mesa del lado izquierdo acompañado por un montón de empresarios a su alrededor. Había una mujer muy hermosa que lo acompañaba a su lado, y que parecía ser su madre por la edad que le calculaba. Tal vez tenía unos cuarenta o cincuenta y tantos. Al otro lado había otra mujer muy pegada a él que parecía ser su pareja, o al menos su amante, pero Bella sabía que una de las dos cosas debía ser. Suspiró con decepción.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió Tanya.

—Nada —masculló—. Solo intentaba localizar el tocador.

—Ahí está —resopló la otra—. Ya te lo había señalado.

—Disculpa —masculló Bella.

—Ya —sonrió tranquilizadoramente restándole importancia al asunto—. ¿Ya visto que guapo es el jefe? —Bella abrió los ojos de golpe, sorprendida.

—Eh, sí... creo.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Como que crees que es apuesto —dijo Tanya—. ¿Nunca lo has visto? Es hermoso —suspiró endiosada.

—Sip. Lo he visto, pero no me parece la gran cosa, quiero decir que si es muy guapo, pero no creo que sea mi tipo —enarcó una ceja—. Además tiene dinero y yo no.

—Eso que importa, Edward no se fija en la clase social de las personas —refutó.

—¿Edward? —dijo Bella—. ¿Desde cuando tienes tanta confianza como para llamarlo por su nombre? —Bromeó Bella, sin embargo Tanya se puso algo pálida.

—Eh yo, solo lo llamo como me es más corto —dijo—. Por supuesto que cuando estoy delante de él lo llamo Señor Cullen.

—Claro.

Lejos de allí, Edward estaba intentándo no dormirse al oír hablar a los hombres que tenía enfrente, llevaban más de una hora hablando de contratos, negocios y planificaciones. Si oía aunque sea una vez más sobre números o estadisticas iba a explotar.

—Creo que serán una buena opción. ¿No lo crees, Ed?

—¿Hmm?

—Hablabamos de la exportación a México a Estados Unidos, ¿recuerdas? —dijo su madre—. Lo del azúcar.

—Ah, sí. Claro.

Siguió buscándo con la mirada algo en qué posar su atención, peo no encontró nada hasta que captó a lo lejos un vestido color morado muy atractivo ¿De quién se trataba?

—Enseguida vuelvo —dijo levantándose de su asiento para contemplar mejor a la muchacha que llevaba ese vestido, se centró en varias personas que lo saludaron y les devolvió el saludo con cordialidad forzada, su objetivo era encontrar a aquella chica, y de ser posible, averiguar quién era. Porque no recordaba haberla visto en las instalaciones de su empresa Caminó en dirección recta hacía los tocadores donde la había visto salir acompañada de una rubia que le pareció conocida, y a la cual ignoró completamente.

La rubia se desapareció de pronto dejándola sola en medio de la pista, se le había caído uno de sus pendientes y ahora estaba recogiéndolo.

—Hola —dijo cuando estuvo cerca de ella, la muchacha, que hasta ese entonces había estado absorta en su pendiente se volvió para mirarlo, y casi se le para el corazón al saber a quién tenía adelante suyo. Edward lo notó y sonrió de lado con satisfacción—. Seguro eres hija de algún empresario importante, pues nunca te había visto aquí —le tendió la mano como todo un caballero—. Soy Edward Cullen.

—I-isabella Swann.

—¿Swann? —torció la boca—. No conosco ese apellido.

—Es que no soy hija de ningún empresario —explicó—. Soy secretaria de su empresa. Trabajo en el primer piso, en el sector B.

—¿Sector B? Pero, sí —todo pareció tener sentido de pronto—Tu..., ¿de donde saliste?

—Un amigo me consiguió el empleo.

—¿Un amigo? ¿Que clase de amigo? —inquirió.

—No lo conoce —dijo Bella—. Señor Cullen, p-para mí es un placer ayudarlo —susurró nerviosa—. D-de veras, sé que es el hijo del dueño. Y el futuro presidente y...

—Así es —dijo Edward.

—Felicidades —dijo mirándolo a los ojos—, espero que todo salga bien en las votaciones. Todos hablan de su capacidad para dirigir esta empresa, es impresionante. Es usted todo un prodígio.

—Muchas gracias, Isabella.

—De nada, tengo que irme, con su permiso...

—Espera —la detuvo. Bella miró esa mano masculina de finos dedos largos que se cerraban alrededor de su brazo, estaba segura que se desmayaría cuando la soltara—. ¿Porqué nunca te he visto antes?

—No lo sé —dijo—. Tal vez no encontraba nada interesante por lo que mirarme.

—No lo creo —sonrió seductoramente—. Porque esta noche acabo de encontrar lo más interesante que puede a ver —la ojeó descaradamente de arriba a abajo, y Bella sintió que todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban.

—Señor Cullen —murmuró—. Es usted muy amable —estaba segura de que su sonrojo ahora debía estar pasando de rosado a rojo vivo—. Muchas gracias.

—A tí —respondió Edward.

—¿A mí?

—Por haber asistido —asintió—, hiciste de esta noche la menos aburrida que he tenido en años.

—¿Es en serio?

—Solo espero verte de nuevo y pronto —sonrió—. Adiós.

—Adiós —farfulló atonita. Miró su ancha espalda alejarse, preguntándose si lo que acababa de pasar no era un sueño. Luego de caminar hasta la mesa sus amigos la recibieron con una sonrisa, todos excepto Tanya que de pronto se había vuelto más huraña que de costumbre, y no tenía ni idea de porqué.

Edward vigilaba a Bella a la distancia, como esperándo el momento justo para volver a acercarse. Su atractivo lo había llamado a lo lejos, sin saber como ya se encontraba siguiéndola y leyéndo sus gestos corporales como si de un libro se tratara. Por lo que podía ver, ella se estaba por ir, porque se había levantado y estaba saludando a cada uno de su compañeros en la mesa.

—Creo que no estoy sintiéndome muy bien —dijo de pronto levantándose de su mesa—. ¿Te importa si me retiro antes? estoy algo cansado —le pidió a su madre en tono de súplica, Esme solo negó con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres que yo me encargue de todos? —inquirió. Edward asintió con un puchero.

—Sé que podrás hacerlo —pegó sus manos a mano de súplica—. Por favor —murmuró poniéndo los ojos de cachorrito que hacía de niño. Y que siempre lograban convencerla.

—Ash de acuerdo —resopló—. Ya sé de quién aprendiste esos trucos.

—De tí —saltó una ronca y pesada voz masculina—. ¿De quién más sino?

—Padre —contestó Edward—. Bienvenido.

Carlisles Cullen era un hombre de unos cincuenta y tres años, alto, rubio y esbelto. Tenía un atractivo singular, el cuál claramente había heredado su hijo.

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó a su hijo.

—Muy bien, ¿y tú?

—Excelente —sonrió—. Esme.

—Carlisle —saludó atenta—. Gusto en verte, ¿estás de viaje de negocios?  
—No realmente. Me tomé una especie de vacaciones ahora que veo lo que Edward está haciéndo con mi empresa —dijo—. Lo cual es un trabajo estupendo.

—Muchas gracias, papá.

—De nada hijo, te lo has ganado —dirigió su vista a la mujer mayor que era su ex esposa—. Que tal si nos ponemos al día sobre nuestro hijo, Esme —extendió su gracil y elegante mano invitándola a bailar, a lo cuál Esme aceptó gustosa.

—Me parece estupendo —aceptó su mano. Edward vio que sus padres se alejaban hacía la pista de baile, cosa que aprovechó para escabullirse y salir del hotel para ir tras Isabella, estuvo a punto de lograrlo hasta que alguien lo interceptó cortándo su paso.

—¡Eddy! —era Irina—. ¿Piénsas dejarme aquí, sola? —hizo un puchero infantil ¡Maldición!

—Estarás con mamá —sugirió.

—¡Eso no es lo mismo! —protestó enojada—. ¡¿Porque siempre te vas y me dejas plantada?!

—Cierra la maldita boca, Irina —susurró con los dientes apretados—. No hagas un escándalo.

—¿Un escándalo? ¡Hablo en serio! ¿Tienes a alguien más en tu apartamento? Eso ¿verdad? —Edward se sobó las sienes.

—Si fuera así no tienes nada que objetar —dijo Edward—. Me voy y nos vas a impedírmelo.

Sin más se fue de ahí dejándo a la colérica mujer con la palabra en la boca, buscó a Isabella con la mirada, pero no la encontró. De seguro había cogido un taxy y ya estaba de camino a su casa.

—Maldición —masculló enojado. Salió y buscó a Bella con la mirada, pero no la encontró ni en la salida ni en la autopista. Caminó con paso apresurado. Debía encontrarla, sino solo Dios sabía cuando volvería a verla.

La vio a la orilla de la acera del frente e hizo ademán de cruzar la calle, ella pareció reconocerlo luego de achicar la mirada un poco y hacerle seña al chofer de que esperara.

—¿Señor Cullen? —

—Quería preguntarte si —susurró, buscándo las palabras correctas—, querías que te llevara. Digo, para... que no pagues un taxy.

—Ah, no pago. Es la limusina de mi tía —dudó un momento sin saber que más decir—. Pero creo que podría dejar que me alcanzara de todos modos...

—Genial —le hizo seña al conductor explicándole la situación. Este no pareció muy convencido ya que tenía ordenes específicas de su jefa de traer sana y salva a Bella, pero al observar su cara sonrojada no pudo negarse—. Vamos —animó.

Al poco tiempo de que la limusina se marchara un joven de nomás de veintiun años se acercó para entregarle en las manos las llaves de su fabuloso Laborghini Murciélago Tuning color negro. Bella se quedó boquiabierta, era un auto extremadamente lujoso e increíble.

—Te ayudo a subir —dijo al ver la estupefacción de la chica.

—Guau —susurró Bella—. Es... hermoso.

—Lo sé —sonrió—. Es mi bebé favorito.

Arrancó el poderoso motor con un chirrido y entró en la autopista. Luego llegaron a un cruce donde habían varios semaforos, y en lo que quedaba de espera se pusieron a conversar. La charla se alargó tanto que sólo notó que la luz había cambiado de rojo a verde cuando un auto de atrás le tocó el cláxon para que avanzara.

La charla estaba resultando de lo más amena, al menos para Bella que se veía bastante animada y paraba de conversar, Edward no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se rio de esa manera con alguna mujer. Las únicas veces que recordaba eran los momentos felices que había vivido con su esposa, pero luego de eso todo eran imagenes borrosas.

Ahora que estaba ahí, con una muchacha que solo conocía de nombre, y que no sabía absolutamente nada de él ni él de ella, aun así se dio cuenta de que tal vez nunca volvió a reírse sinceramente con nadie después de la tragédia de su esposa. En donde no pensó que realmente volvería a sonreír.

—Sí —Cerró los ojos como recordándo algo—. Fue delicioso.

—Muy delicioso —sonrió.

—Tanto, que me chupé los dedos luego —rio—. Amo el chocolate.

—Yo también —confesó él.

—¿Y la crema le gusta? —preguntó.

—Mucho. Y las fresas.

—¡Oh! Las fresas son mi debilidad. Estoy segura de nada me hace más feliz que comerme un buen tazón de fresas con cremas.

—¿Es en serio?

—Sip —dijo—. Aunque si me dan a escoger entre las fresas o la Lasaña elijo rotundamente la Lasaña.

—Estamos iguales —dijo Edward.

—Tiene usted muy buenos chefs. Jamás olvidaré la comida que sirvieron esta noche —sonrió emocionada—. Gracias por invitarme a la fiesta. La pasé de maravilla.

—De nada, pero yo no te intivité —ella parpadeó confusa y él se explicó—. No directamente. Mi secretaria fue la que envió las invitaciones a orden de uno de nuestros principales socios.

—Sí, eso lo sabía —murmuró—. Gracias de todos modos.

—No hay de qué.

Se paró en una gasolinería a cargar combustible y compró dos latas de cerveza para el camino de regreso. Le pasó una a ella que terminó aceptándola más por educación que por otra cosa. El silencio reinó dentro del coche por largos minutos, pero no era un silencio desagradable. Aunque prefería oírla hablar de sus cosas personales y anécdotas, pensó. La comtempló por el rabillo del ojo, miraba atenta las luces por la ventanilla, como buscándo algo en particular, sin embargo no sabía que podía ser.

—Gracias por el paseo también —murmuró—. Ha sido una velada completa.

—Me alegra que te gustara. Tal vez podríamos salir en otro momento. Ya sabes, sin nada que tenga que ver con trabajo —ella parpadeó incrédula. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Su jefe el increíble Adonis que le encantaba la estaba invitándo a salir? ¡Debía ser una broma!

—¿Es en serio, señor?

—Si. Y dime Edward.

—Edward —dijo dudosa. Abrió la puerta del auto luego de que él quitara el seguro—. Espero verlo pronto —comentó.

—Este es mi número —le extendió una pequeña tarjeta plateada donde estaba su número de teléfono con el nombre de la empresa. Bella la tomó con dedos temblorosos—. Que descanses, Isabella. Fue un placer compartir este momento.

—Igual —le regaló una tímida sonrisa, Caminó hasta la entrada de la mansión y tocó el portero eléctrico para que le abrieran las rejas. Si lo que acababa de pasar era un sueño Bella no quería despertar nunca.

Y tal vez si empezaba a nacer un arco iris al final del camino.

* * *

 **Holis! Tercer capítulo, es tooodo para ustedes por ser tan buenas conmigo. Mil gracias por los hermosos reviews (me puse re feliz cuando los leí) y gracias a los favorites y follows. Nos leemos mañana con el capítulo 4.**

 **Sip, actualizaré súper pronto porque estoy muy agradecida con ustedes**

 **Hasta mañana ;P**

 **LadyWriterMine**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen a mí sino a su creadora Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo los tomo prestados para mi historia sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo 4**

Al llegar a su habitación se quitó los zapatos.

Aun no podía creer que al fin había podido hablar con Edward Cullen, y sin desmayarse en el proceso. Estaba tan radiante de emoción que aun no lo creía. Desde que había conseguido el puesto de secretaria ejecutiva en aquella prestigiosa empresa no pudo sentirse más feliz. Hasta que lo conoció a él.

Creyó que nada iba a ponerla más feliz que haber conseguido un empleo en donde al fin podrían pagar las renta de su pequeño y precário apartamento, darse algún gusto de vez en cuando, y ayudar con los gastos de alimentos. Todo los esfuerzos de Bella habían sido para ayudar a su familia luego de que su padre los abandonara y los dejara prácticamente en la calle. Su hermano Emmett aun estaba construyéndo su pequeña empresa de Software y Hadward, así que sus gastos estaban mayormente en cumplir ese sueño, así que no se molestaban en pedirle dinero para absolutamente nada, a pesar de que su hermano generosamente se lo ofrecía a menudo. Bella entendía su situación y lo apoyaba totalmente.

Era un sueño que Cullen se había ofrecido a traerla a su casa. El mismo hombre que la hacía suspirar en las reuniones y juntas de la empresa. El inalcanzable Edward Cullen que le aceleraba el pulso con solo saludar a los presentes con su radiante sonrisa cordial. Jamás olvidaría esa noche, al día siguiente le contaría todo a su tía. Entró en su habitación sin hacer ruido y comenzó a desvestirse para entrar en la cama, sí es que podría hacerlo, pensó emocionada. La noche se había sido un sueño hecho realidad, y por nada quería quitarse el buen sabor que le había quedado.

Por todos los cielos, Edward Cullen. Sexy, atractivo. Super semental. Un hombre por el cual cualquier mujer daría lo que fuera por captar su atención, y lo decía en sentido literal. No por nada había sido nominado como el empresario más guapo y seductor en dos revistas de moda y chimentos. Era un erudito en los negocios, eso estaba claro, y era el sucesor de Carlisle Cullen, su padre, un hombre con los pies puestos en la tierra en todo el sentido de la palabra. Sin duda, se había ganado con creces su puesto, y muchos decían que hasta ya había superado a su padre mucho más.

—Ojalá no le haya parecido muy charlatana —soltó una risita.

Luego se colocó un camisón beige de seda con encaje blanco, era muy fino y seductor, perfecto para ella, pero muy atrevido a su parecer. Belinda se lo había regalado para su noche de bodas, pero Bella lo había usado antes de tiempo, no era muy tradicionalista como su tía, eso era seguro. Se metió lentamente en la cama, pero al cabo de un rato se dio cuenta que no podía dormirse, estaba muy consternada por lo que había sucedido hace unas horas.

Edward Cullen, rayos.

Le había dado su tarjeta con la intención de que le llamara para una cita. Debía ser una broma. ¿Una cita? ¿Esa era la palabra correcta? _Tal vez podríamos salir en otro momento..._

Unos leves toques en su puerta la sacaron de su ensoñación, y con un leve adelante la persona entró a su presencia.

—Hola —dijo—. Lamento molestarte a esta hora.

—¿Qué sucede tía? —cerró la puerta detrás de ella, cuando entró.

—Yo —se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa—. Debemos hablar —musitó con voz firme.

—¿De qué? —dijo sentándose en su cama sin quitarle la mirada fija.

—De todo un poco —suspiró—. Cariño, sabes que te adoro, y que por nada del mundo querría que algo te sucediera, pero es que —se acalló sin saber como continuar. Respiró hondo y siguió—. No me gustó para nada la actitud que tuviste esta noche. Lo considero una falta de responsabilidad y madurez de tu parte.

—¿A que actitud te refieres? —preguntó realmente dudosa.

—A la de salir a altas horas de la noche en compañía de un hombre que apenas conoces —frunció el ceño—. Bella, ¿quién era? Cómo se te acurre subirte al auto de un desconocido sin siquiera notificarmelo —ese había sido Chuck, el chofer de su tía.

—Escucha —suspiró hondo—. En verdad lo siento, pero...quería hacerlo. No podía desaprovechar una oportunidad así —Belinda la miró con reprobación.

—No quiero imaginar que te podrían haber violado o quién sabe que otra cosa peor —negó—. Debiste haber regresado con Chuck, por eso no quise que fueras en taxy.

—¡Lo sé! Pero es que se trataba de mi jefe, Edward Cullen, ya te había mencionado sobre él hace unos días.

—¿Qué? ¿El Adonis?

—Sí —replicó tragándose una sonrisita travieza—. Sé que esto te ha puesto molesta. Y con toda razón, pero tienes que entenderme. Me ha gustado desde que lo vi por primera vez hace dos meses, y al parecer yo también le atraje así que se ofreció a traerme —su tía endureció el semblante.

—No lo conoces —espetó—. ¿No pensaste en que ese sujeto solo te está utilizando porque quiere una sola cosa? —Bella abrió levemente los ojos y se levantó de la cama sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

—No se propasó conmigo en ningún momento —dijo Bella.

—Que se porte como todo un caballero al principio no significa que no pueda mentirte ni engañarte —dijo con firmeza—. No quiero que salgas lastimada, es todo —Bella se sintió profundamente conmovida, sí había alguien que veía como su segunda madre era la mujer que tenía enfrente.

—Gracias, pero —murmuró—. Solo me trajo a casa, tampoco es para tanto —dijo omitiéndo rotundamente la parte en que le había dado su tarjeta y que quería verla para salir con ella en algún momento.

—Ten cuidado, es lo único que diré —sonrió maternalmente, Bella la imitó. Despues siguieron hablando un rato más acerca de la fiesta hasta las venció el sueño y se despidieron para descansar en sus respectivas camas. Había sido un día muy agotador y emocionante, pensó sonriendo.

o.o.o

Edward abrió una botella de Whisky, había tomado un vaso de cristal, pero ni siquiera lo utilizó simplemente tomó un largo sorbo del pico de la botella, se limpió la comisura de su labio y miró la botella entre sus dedos, esbozó una sonrisa rota. Él raras veces había probado el alcohol desde que su esposa había muerto, pero había ocasiones, como ésa, en que lo necesitaba desesperadamente. Bebió otro sorbo y puso el corcho en su lugar, no podía sacarse a esa chica de su mente, lo había cautivado de buenas a primeras, y eso solo había ocurrido una sola vez en su vida: con Leyla. ¿Qué tenía ella de diferente al resto? Tampoco podía dejar de calentarse al pensar en las cosas que le hubiera hecho esa noche si hubiera aceptado acompañarlo a su casa, pero claro. Ni siquiera le plateó la posibilidad ya que, sabía cuál sería la respuesta. Un auténtico rotundo no. También estaba su propia inseguridad la cuál le impedía ser gentíl y no pensar sí mismo teniéndo en cuenta que no deseaba tener otra amante pesada y exigente como era Irina, a quíen había seducido astuta y sigilosamente como había hecho con Isabella, aunque a diferencia de la más joven, fue Irina quién terminó seduciéndolo a él y metiéndolo en su cama.

El pensamento provocó en él un escalofrío, había cometido errores, y nunca le había entregado el corazón a ninguna amante. Porque Edward ya no tenía corazón, se lo había llevado su esposa a una fría y oscura tumba hace cinco años.

Sintió unos leves golpecitos en la puerta y se asomó para ver de quien era, en el mirador no aparecía nadie así qué abrió la puerta para ver quién demonios era.

—Tsk —bufó al no ver a nadie en la puerta, se dispuso a cerrar cuando un maullido muy leve le hizo bajar la cabeza al suelo, ahí en su alfombra de piel había un precioso y muy asustado gatito negro con manchitas blancas en las patitas restregándose cariñosamente al verlo. Parecía estarlo saludándo, pero Edward solo enarcó una ceja cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los del gatito. No quería que un gato anduviera husmeando por su piso porque que estaba prohibido en ese complejo de apartamentos que los animales rondarán por ahí.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? —dijo ceñudo, el animalito se restregó cariñosamente entre sus piernas mientras ronroneaba—. No creas que voy a dejarte entrar —soltó un pequeño maullido tan adorable que consiguió sacarle una pequeña sonrisa de lado—. Está bien, tengo algo de leche —lo dejó pasar y el minino entró con porte triunfal—. Pero luego te vas. No quiero verte aquí. ¿Entendiste?

Como si supiera lo que acababa de decir soltó un pequeño maullido más, aparentemente acatando la orden, Edward suspiró.

—Por aquí.

Caminó hasta la alacena de su cocina donde tenía un pequeño recipiente metalico, volcó en él una medida justa de leche de su refriguerador y se la colocó en el suelo. El animalito soltó un ronroneo más fuerte y comenzó a beber bastante gustoso. No podía negar que era bonito.

Suspiró cuando el gatito terminó su leche y se dispuso a sacarlo, pero de nuevo lo miraba con esos ojos grandes y brillantes, como pidiéndole mudamente que le diera una oportunidad, una oportunidad de pasar la noche con él.

—Ah no. Ni lo sueñes —negó tajante—. Tienes que irte, ese era nuestro trato.

El gatito maulló más fuerte soltando un resoplido, como haciéndole acordar de que era un gato y no comprendía de que trato le estaba hablando.

—Ya tomáste tu leche —masculló revolviéndose su negra cabellera, pero el gato parecía no querer entender—. Mira gato, no puedo tenerte esta noche aquí. Hay reglas y no tengo la más pálida idea de donde saliste, pero no te puedes quedar —soltó un gritito que lo irritó más a la vez que le provocaba una sensación cálida—. No me vengas con _miau_ , debes irte ahora —recalcó la ultima palabra, pero fue en vano—. Dios mío —negó derrotado. Tomó al felino entre sus dedos y se lo acercó dirigiéndose a la salida del apartamento, el pequeño se restregó en su pecho fuerte y desnudo y de pronto sintió una punzada extraña. Como si fuera remordimiento. No sabía porque, pero no creía que se tratara de esa sensación. El animal siguió haciendo contacto con su piel, y no pudo evitar sonreír de lado—. Eres un maldito. ¿Lo sabías? —otro maullido—. Sí como quieras.

Se encaminó hasta su sofá y sentó con él en su regazo. Le acarició el pelaje un rato hasta que comenzó a sentir un poco de sueño.

Soltó un profundo bostezo y se levantó dejándolo en el sillón con una improvisada caja con arena y comida en dos recipientes diferentes. Uno contenía un poco leche fría y el otro agua.

Caminó hasta su cama y pensó si quitarse los pantalones de piyama gris que llevaba puesto o dejárselos. Optó por lo segundo y se metió entre las sábanas, amaba dormir en bóxers, pero estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera le importó. Se fue rindiendo de a poco al sueño hasta que, luego de unos largos segundos, no supo más nada del mundo. Solo sintió un pequeño peso que se recargaba tímidamente en sus pies. Ese animal se estaba tomándo muchas atribuciones.

...

La noche de Bella había sido muy relajada. Había dormido como un bebé.

Había soñado extraño: Que su amado jefe se colaba por las ventanas de su habitación, que se acercaba a ella cuidadosamente y comenzaba acariciarla. Era una locura, pero no podía dejar de pensar en su sonrisa, sus ojos y...sus besos. Nunca la había besado, pero en sus sueños abusaba de su boca como nadie quitándole el aliento de forma sensual. Primero con ternura y luego con ardiente pasión que amenazaba consumirlos a ambos. Era increíble. Un sueño tan fogoso que todavía añoraba estar dormida para disfrutarlo, seguía más abajo tocando su piel con ternura, con una caricia que los derretía y les arrastraba al extasís que solo dos cuerpos tocándose podían sentir, ambos pedían más y más.

Sus bocas continuaban un baile que no tenía fin, suave, lento, como la caricia de una rosa, sin nada de prisa, sus mojadas lenguas se amarraban la una a la otra sin clemencia, dando paso a la desesperación y la lujúria. Bella se abrazaba de Edward de manera que quedaba sentada a horcajadas, y comenzaba a besarlo sin control. Profanando su boca llena del hambre que le había tenido siempre y que ya no podía controlar. Lo besaba una y otra vez de arriba a abajo, sin control, con desesperación, con lujúria, con sed. No podía quedarse quieta. Tenía que tenerlo en ese preciso momento. Y no iba a esperar más. Luego de llenarlo de besos comenzó a friccionar sus sexos una y otra vez con lentitud. Esperando una reacción de su parte, la obtuvo. Edward echó la cabeza hacía atras y se dejó llevar, la joven sabía moverse. Tal vez le faltaba algo más de práctica, pero eso no suponía ningún problema...¿Sino para que estaría él? La tomó bruscamente de las caderas deteniendo sus movimientos cada vez más rápidos hundiéndo la cara en su cuello y levantándola por su trasero para que su miembro encajara de golpe en su intimidad. Y lo consiguía, para delicia de ambos. Bella dejó escapar un profundo y largo gemido que lo llenó de satisfacción, haciendo que miles de corrientes viajaran por su cuerpo causándole un reacción inesperada. Desconocida. Una que jamás había sentido en su vida, una que no sabía si le daba más placer que dolor. Tal vez ambos. Y el baile sensual de sus cuerpos comenzó, primero despacio, luego fuerte, hasta que se convirtió en una danza erótica en la que ambos eran prisioneros y ya nunca más podrían escapar. Se movieron mucho hasta que quedaron exhaustos, sintiéndo la liberación hacerse presente en el momento menos pensado.

—E-edward.

—Bella —ronroneó.

Ambos quedaron cansados uno arriba del otro sin poder moverse. Temiéndo que pudieran romper la cálida y cómoda atmosfera que los rodeaba. Se aferró a su cuello rodeándolo con sus brazos.

Había sido una sensación sublime. Maravillosa.

—Me encantas —suspiró—. Quiero hacerlo de nuevo.

—Tus deseos son órdenes, cariño —la penetró con fuerza, sin más, sintiéndo como una segunda liberación los embargaba, hasta que...

—Bella —dijo Edward.

—Edward.

—¡Bella!

Se levantó de golpe al sentir el grito y vio a su tía con una ceja enarcada mirándola como si pidiera una explicación. Le había reprochado el haberla despertado de su ardiente sueño, pero luego de mirar el reloj en su mesita saltó de la cuenta y comenzó a vestirse para no llegar tarde al trabajo. Claro que lo hizo luego de darle un sonoro beso a su tía en la mejilla quien seguía divertida.

—Casi llegas tarde por causa de tu Adonis —rio, y Bella se sonrojó como un tomate. En silencio salió de la enorme habitación para tomar el taxy que la llevaría a su trabajo.

Llegó temprano sintiéndo como cada músculo tenso de su cuerpo se relajaba. Una sola tardanza y estaría en serios problemas con... él.

Suspiró endiosada, ahora que lo pensaba, llegar tarde no era una mala idea. Si eso significaba verlo unos minutos antes de que empezara la jornada laboral.

Salió del auto y entró casi corriendo al edficio para insertar su tarjeta de asistencia, se chocó con alguien llevándose un buen golpe en el trasero.

—¡Disculpa, es que no te vi! —se disculpó el extraño.

—Ya sé que no me viste. Deberías tener más cuidado —se quejó adolorida.

—En verdad lo siento —la ayudó a levantarla y le estrechó la mano—. Un placer, soy Mike Newton. ¿Tu eres?

—Isabella —respondió.

—Un gusto Isabella —Bella se quedó atónita al voltear y mirar al joven que tenía en frente. Era alto rubio y muy bien parecido. Parecía uno de esos actores de _Guardianes de la Bahía*_ que solía ver su madre cuando era más joven.

—Igual —dijo ella—. Ah...ya debo irme.

—Claro —dijo el joven sonriéndo—. Creo que nunca te he visto por aquí, lo recordaría si lo hubiera hecho.

—¿Eh?

—Trabajo aquí como técnico de PC y mantenimientos de ordenadores. Hace poco el señor Cullen me llamó para que eliminara un virus muy peligroso que había atacado varias computadoras y había dañado sus discos duros. Afortunadamente el problema está resuelto y no se perdieron datos importantes.

—Vaya —dijo asombrada—. Eres muy inteligente.

—Gracias —sonrió, y Bella corrió la mirada algo avergonzada. El joven tenía una sorisa algo seductora que tenía un tinte especial.

—Te veo luego, Mike —se despidió, él le devolvió el gesto con la mano.

—Que tengas un buen día, Isabella.

—Dime Bella, mis mejores amigos me llaman así.

—De acuerdo —sonrió más—. Bella.

Sin más se fue dejándolo al joven solo en el pasillo. Caminó hasta la oficina donde trabajaba, y al entrar saludó amablemente a Jesica. La horas laborales pasaban lentas y tediosas, y Bella no podía más que agradecer eso profundamente en su interior. Le gustaba estar en aquel lugar pese a la pila de trabajo que le cargaban a diario, si con eso podía compensar de verlo a... él.

Luego de que el día llegara a su fin, tomó sus llaves y su bolso, caminó despreocupada por los grandes pasillos saludándo a cuanto conocido se le cruzara, y ahí lo vio. Estaba recargado en uno de los barandines que daban paso a las escaleras de emergencia, con la cara mirándo al suelo y su hopo cobrizo tapándo sus ojos hermosos.

También estaba de brazos cruzados y sus piernas se entrelazaban dandole un aspecto endemoniadamente sexy. Demasiado sexy para ser legal, pensó acercándose lentamente hasta él con paso tembloroso. Al verla, Edward levantó la mirada para admirarla y cuando terminó sonrió de lado.

—Te esperaba —susurró. A Bella la recogió un estremecimiento muy agradable por el cuerpo.

—Lo sé... yo, te vi y pensé en eso —susurró. Edward se salió de su posición de galán para acercársele y mirarla de frente a los ojos.

—¿Tienes planes para la noche?

—No —susurró.

—Estupendo —sonrió tenuemente.

La condujo por un camino fuera del edificio que llegaba al estacionamiento de la empresa. Al llegar a Lamborghini de Edward lo esperaba con las luces centelleándo por los costados. Condujo hasta un modesto y elegante restaurante italiano que quedaba casi a las afueras de la ciudad, pero a Bella no le importó, sabía que él la traería sana y salva de vuelta a su casa.

—Yo lo hago —dijo con una sonrisa al ver que ella se disponía a abrirse la puerta.

Al entrar Bella se quedó maravillada por el ambiente de aquel lugar, era precioso y muy acogedor. Era el tipo de lugar que parecía haber sido sacado de un cuadro familiar, que se colgaba arriba de la chimenea, ya que el clima era tan suave y cálido, Bella no dudo en que no debía ser un restaurante costoso.

—Es precioso —murmuró anonadada, admirándo cada tramo del lugar.

—Lo sé —dijo Edward.

—¿Vienes a menudo? —preguntó.

—De vez en cuando —dijo—. Cuando quiero salir de la rutina o pasar un momento a solas me hago una escapada por estos lados —Le hizo señas a un mesero que pasaba por ahí. El esbelto hombre se acercó a pasos firmes hasta donde estaban y los saludó haciendo una leve inclinación—. Señor —saludó—. Señorita —miró a Bella y luego volvió la visión a Edward—.¿Cabernet? —hizo un gesto como sacándo una libreta de su bolsillo.

—Esta vez no, Waylon —dijo con una sonrisa—. ¿Te gusta el Champagne?

—Sí.

—Champagne será entonces.

—Estupenda elección, señor —sonrió el hombre—. ¿Y de comer que van a pedir?

—Traéme una pasta con salsa de Alfredo —dijo.

—Ok —anotó el mesero el pedido—. ¿Y la señorita?

—Una Lasaña individual por favor —dijo mirándo el menú que el hombre les había ofrecido.

—En seguida —dijo y se retiró.

—¿Te gusta la comida italiana? —preguntó.

—Sí, mucho.

—No lo sabía —comentó él.

—Usted no sabe casi nada sobre mí, señor Cullen —se encogió de hombros—. Convengamos que ésta es nuestra primera...salida.

—Salida —rio—. Buen nombre para sustituír lo que realmente estamos teniéndo.

—¿Y eso es?

—Una cita —aclaró—. Ni más ni menos.

—O-okay —respondió dudosa.

—Hablame de tí, ¿viajaste a Italia alguna vez? —preguntó dando un sorbo a su copa con agua.

—Mi tía tiene socios en italia —corrigió—. Mi familia y yo pasamos una temporada con ella mientras su esposo aún vivía, digamos que fuimos de excursión. Aprendí mucho del lugar y hermoso. Y además que la comida es deliciosa los paisajes son espectaculares —cerró los ojos recordándo viejas experiencias felices.

—Supongo por como te expresas que querrías vivir allá —dijo tanteándo terreno. Quería saber que tanto le importaba ese lugar en especial.

—La verdad es que no. Me gusta el clima, los paisajes, la zona, pero mi lugar está aquí. En estados Unidos —afirmó—. No me imagino viviendo en un lugar donde no sé manejar el idioma nada bien y siempre las personas me dan cosas totalmente diferentes de las que pedí —rio, y Edward enarcó sus cejas cobrizas.

—¿A que te refieres? —inquirió—. Te has adaptado a la comida y a los habitantes, ¿Pero no al idioma?

—Bueno —titubeó—. Las oportunidades de conseguir un empleo no son muy buenas —explicó—. Al menos así lo veo yo, y pues.. con respecto al idioma, creo que menos oportunidades tienes cuando no lo manejas bien.

—Vaya —dijo asombrado—. Tu sinceridad me asombra, no muchas personas aceptan algo así, digo, hablar italiano es muy sencillo. Al menos para mí si lo es —ladeó un suave sonrisa que a ella le provocó un pequeño rubor.

—No me gusta mucho, eso es lo que pasa —se defendió timidamente.

—Y está bien —la miró fijamente—. No es necesario ir por ahí finjiéndo lo que no eres solo para impresionar a un grupo de tontos.

—Creo que no podría estar más de acuerdo —sonrió brillantemente, y a Edward eso le provocó en nudo en el estómago. ¿Cómo podía algo tan insignificante como esa sonrisa ponerle los pelos de punta? Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y concentrárse en ella. Cuando el mesero trajo sus pedidos se dedicaron a comer sin mucha más conversación, solo se lanzaban un par de mradas furtivas de vez en cuando, o mejor dicho era Isabella la que lo hacía.. Sin embargo Edward no se quedaba atrás, varias veces lo pilló ojeando _sutilmente_ el suave escote que su camisa blanca de oficina le ofrecía a la vista. La verdad era que el silencio que los rodeaba era agradable, y bastante acogedor, no deseaba que se acabara nunca.

—¿Entonces porque trabajas si es obvio que vienes de una familia adinerada? —preguntó de ´pronto.

—Am, no. Mi familia no es adinerada —explicó con voz suave—, Belinda, la hermana de mi madre tiene acciones, empresas y cadenas de hoteles en el extrangero. Heredó todo eso de su padrastro, ya que sus padres biológicos la desheredaron al contraer matrimonio con un hombre que no era de su clase social —explicó—. Ya sabe como eran esas cosas antes.

—Ya veo.

—Mi familia es de clase media. Mi hermano Emmett trabajamos para mantener a mi madre luego de que... —negó—. No tiene sentido.

—¿No tienes padre? —Bella pareció atragantárse cuándo le hizo esa pregunta, que por supuesto no se esperó. —Disculpa, ¿Mi pregunta te incomodó? —negó mientras tocía disimuladamente. Carraspeó para luego mirarlo con una sonrisa que quiso parecer natural, pero él sabía que estaba algo tensa.

—Mi padre... era camionero —contó—. No lo veíamos mucho porque a veces le tocaba salir del país y regresaba luego de meses estándo fuera, pero fue un buen hombre al menos la mayor parte de su vida —murmuró lo último desviándo su cara con algo de rencor.

—¿A que te refieres? —indagó desconcertado—. ¿No era un golpeador o alcóholico, verdad?

—No, no —suspiró—. Se fugó a quién sabe donde con la novia de mi hermano —explicó soltándo un resoplido—. ¿Quién lo imaginaría? un hombre viejo conquista a una joven bonita e inteligente. Un golpazo de suerte diría yo —dijo con pronunciado sarcasmo. Edward abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Es en serio?

—Sip. Por supuesto que la fortuna que papá heredó de su difunta madre abogada tuvo mucho que ver en la decisión de la...joven —dijo guardándose las ganas de decir una palabra más adecuada para catalogar a su ex cuñada.

—Disculpa —murmuró—. Soy un idiota, no debí haber sacado este tema a colación.

—No hay problema. Soy una persona bastante optimista y sé salir de los problemas...O al menos sobreponerme a ellos con entereza —dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa. Edward rio suavemente.

—Me alegra escuharlo. Y sí, te sirve, yo sufrí mucho cuando se separaron. En ese entonces tenía unos once años, pero luego comprendí que a veces el divorcio es la mejor manera de poner fin a un asunto irremediable —explicó con voz apagada—. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí, entiendo. Y también siento mucho eso.

—Gracias —sonrió.

Luego de que Edward pagara la cuenta se retiraron del restaurante y condujo hasta la mansión donde vivía, Bella lo miró con unsa sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento mientras abría la puerta del copiloto para salir.

—Adiós, y gracias por la cena.

—De nada —cerró la puerta despidiéndose de ella con la mano—. Que descanses —la vio marchar por el sendero que llevaba hasta el portón principal. Al llegar Bella sintió que alguien agarraba su brazo con fuerza, impidiéndole que oprimiera el botón del portero eléctrico.

—¿Qué..?

—Sé que esta noche solo hemos hablado de ti, y casi nada de mi, pero quiero que sepas que... —guardó silencio un momento, y luego agregó:— No soy de hablar mucho de mi mismo.

—E-esta bien —sus ojos verdes parecían refulgir con algo más que la luz mortecina de la farola que estaba en una esquina de la calle. Algo parecido a la tristeza. ¿Que podría haberle pasado para que tuviera aquella mirada?—. ¿Edward...

—Perdí a mi esposa hace cinco años —soltó—. En un accidente automovilistico. Estaba más que seguro que estaba embarazada, tuvimos una pelea y ella se marchó. Aunque nunca más pudo regresar —murmuró con una tristeza que era casi palpable. Bella se quedó boquiabierta, sin saber que decir para consolarlo. Era obvio que aun seguía sufriendo aquella pérdida. Y no era para menos, se trataba de un ser querido... De la mujer que él amaba.

—Señor —susurró—. Lo siento muchísimo.

—No lo sientas —dijo—. Tengo que sobreponerme, como tu misma dijiste hace un rato.

—Pero esto no es lo mismo. Lo suyo es... horrible —murmuró sin poder hayar una palabra más adecuada—. Y no puedo imaginar lo que siente.

—Dolor. Y mucha bronca —suspiró mirándo el hermoso cielo nocturno—. Dios mío, no sabes cuánto la extraño... Y cuánto me odio por lo que le pasó.

—¿Cómo se llamaba? —quiso saber.

—Leyla.

—Lo siento —repitió suavemente.

—Gracias —dijo esbozándo una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos—. Me siento un poco raro contándote esto, pero supongo que esta bien, para, ya sabes, sacar lo que te aflije.

—Hizo bien. Yo soy una especie de... amiga —sonrió sinceramente, Edward se permitió pensar por una fracción de segundo, solo por una fraccción las cosas en que podría necesitarla. Inmediatamente como llegó borró ese pensamiento de su mente.

—Bueno, me retiro. Gracias por... aceptar mi invitación.

—Gracias por confiar en mi lo suficiente como para contarme algo tan personal —susurró con una sonrisa—. Me hace sentir...útil, de alguna forma —Edward pudo sonreír un poco más.

—Adiós Isabella.

—Llámeme Bella.

—¿Bella? —rio—. ¿Eres fan de La Bella y la Bestia? —Bella soltó una carcajada.

—No, no me gusta mi nombre, es todo.

—¿No te gusta? ¿Estás loca? Pero si es un nombre hermoso y... —se calló abruptamente al notar lo que acababa de decir, ¡maldición!, pensó—. Yo, pues, creo que me voy.

—Adiós, Edward —mencionó su nombre de una manera tan pero tan suave que para Edward su nombre, en los labios de aquella bonita muchacha sonó a algo parecido a una melodía. La miró más detenidamente, era hermosa. No había duda de eso, y poseía curvas tan suaves que transformaban su cuerpo esbelto en una verdadera figura. Y su cara parecía hecha de porcelana, tan blanca, tan suave...tragó en seco.

—Adiós —dijo dandose la vuelta y marcharse a su auto, Bella miró el vehículo hasta que se perdió en el horizonte. Esa noche era otra para recordar. ¿Cómo era posible que le hubiera tenido tanta confianza como para contarle algo tan delicado y personal?

Tal vez, si le gusto, pensó, pero tan rápido como esas palabras aparecieron en su mente negó para que se esfumaron.

—Sí, claro.

Comenzó a reír para por semejante ocurrencia. Edward Cullen no tenía ni tendría ojos para otra que no fuera que su esposa. Lo había visto en sus ojos esa misma noche.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4! Gracias por todo. Espero que hayan difrutado de la lectura y nos leemos la próxima actualización (ya tengo casi listo el capítulo 5) Yeiii!**

 **LadyWriterMine :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para mi historia y por diversión.**

 **Capítulo 5**

—¿Bella, podemos hablar?

Bostezó sonoramente antes de volverse a donde la llamaba su tía.

—Sí —dijo y se encaminó hasta el cuarto de baño, luego de una mojada de cara salió a recibir a la mujer mayor—. Hola —sonrió sin ganas—. Creí que ya te habías ido a una reunión que tienes con tus amigas —la mujer hizo una mueca.

—No, se suspendió.

—Oh.

—Quería...—se mordió el labio inferior—... hablar sobre tu jefe.

—Tía.

—Ya sé, ya sé. No voy a darte ningún sermón, lo prometo —Bella enarcó una ceja—. Es en serio.

—Bien —Bella se dirigió a uno de los sofás que estaban en el enorme vestíbulo que estaba antes de la sala—. Te escucho —dijo sentándose y cruzando sus largas piernas.

—No me gusta —dijo por fin—. Dudo que esté interesado en ti..., no me malentiendas —se apresuró a decir al ver que Bella abría la boca—. No es que, bueno, la verdad es que no sé que intensiones tiene —se calló unos segundos, luego tomó aire y continuó—. No creo que quiera algo serio contigo, me refiero a que parece que no parece el tipo de hombre que se fijaría en una joven de clase media.

—¿Eso crees?

—Sí —confirmó—. Y no creo que quiera solamente hablar en el momento en que se encuentren a solas, ya sabes...

—Bien —se levantó del sofá—. No creo que sea bueno que sigamos hablando de este asunto, tía.

—Bella, no te enojes yo...

—Sabes que te quiero —dijo con dulzura—. Pero soy mayor y sé en lo que me estoy metiendo, él quiere conocerme —se mordió el labio nerviosa. Cerró los ojos sin estar muy segura—. O al menos... quiere acercarse a mí.

—Pero ni siquiera lo conoces —dijo.

—Claro que sí, llevo dos meses trabajándo para él y es un tipo honesto —lo defendió—, el otro día me contó que había estado casado, ¿que hombre querría ser sincero conmigo sino quisiera algo más?

Belinda enarcó una ceja.

—¿Uno que quiere pasar un buen rato y luego desecharte? —dijo con marcada ironía.

—Ok, no estamos llegándo a ningún lado —se sobó las sienes—. Mira él me gusta. Mucho, y no quiero que algo o alguien arruine lo que estoy empezando con él —rio nerviosa—. El punto es que Edward me agrada bastante y no quiero que se aleje de mí —susurró. Belinda hizo una mueca contristada.

—Bien, bien. Como digas —suspiró—. ¿Al menos podrías prometerme que vas a tener cuidado con él?

—Sí —asintió—. Agradezco que te preocupes tanto por mí.

—De nada —sonrió—. Espero que algún día tomes mis consejos.

—Am... yo

—Lo sabía —Belinda borró su sonrisa y Bella rio con ganas.

Luego de esa extraña conversación con su tía, Bella aprovechó lo poco que le quedaba de su día libre para salir a pasear.

—¡Bella! —dijo una voz chillona a sus espaldas.

—¿Tanya? —se giró para enfrentar a la rubia alta que la saludó con un sonoro beso—. ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí? —preguntó. Tanya sonrió.

—Lo mismo iba a preguntarte, no sales mucho desde que estás viviendo con tía en ese barrio de ricos —dijo y Bella frunció el ceño al oírla.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Es verdad —refutó—. Yo también soy rica, pero no me encierro en mi castillo las veinticuatro horas del día a contemplar viejos aburridos —sonrió al recordar las viejas pinturas de su padre.

—¡Oye! —dijo ceñuda—. No soy de salir mucho, ¿de acuerdo? Y no tiene nada de malo que me pase el día entero contemplando pinturas. De hecho, mi tía habla con ellas seguido —sonrió al recordar a Belinda saludándo a su esposo para darle los buenos días.

—Eso es raro.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —dijo cambiándo de tema—. ¿Dónde se supone que ibas?

—Pues solo estaba recorriéndo las calles sin ningún plan en particular —se encogió de hombros—. Sabes que los fines de semana están muertos.

—Ni que lo digas —roló los ojos, luego sonrió como si se le acabara de ocurrir una idea brillante—. Oye, ¿porque no vamos a cenar? Yo invito.

—Gracias, pero no traje mucho dinero para...

—No hay problema —la cortó—. Hoy por tí, mañana por mí —rio, y arrastró a Bella a un restaurante que quedaba cerca de la zona—. Este restaurante es hermoso.

—Y caro —dijo al ver el letrero del hermoso lugar—. Tanya, en verdad no es necesario que...

—Nada de eso —dijo entrando al lugar sin soltarla—. Somos amigas, ¿o no?

Después de una modesta cena se despidió de Tanya, caminó hasta la mansión donde vivía provisoriamente.

El aire invernal estaba calándole lentamente en el cuerpo así que se aferró más a su abrigo intentándo darse más de calor. Cuando llegó al boulevar vio que algo estaba ocurriéndo en la calle del frente, al parecer unos matones estaban intimidándo a una chica para robarle. La estaban asaltando, y la joven se veía indefensa. Sin pensárselo dos veces corrió a donde estaba para ayudárla, pero tarde reflexionó en que los delicuentes casi siempre iban armados.

—¡Vaya, vaya! —dijo uno de los asaltantes—. Que hace otra preciosura tan solitaria a esta hora —dijo ensanchándo su lobuna sonrisa.

—Eso no te incumbe —escupió Bella—. Dejénla ir o llamaré a la policía.

—¿La policía? —rio uno de ellos—. Tenemos comprados a todos los polis, así que no harán nada para ayudarte.

—Entonces tendré que gritar —dijo mirándo con temor la hoja brillante del cuchillo y la navaja que portaban—. S-se los advierto. He estudiado Karate y pediré ayuda...

—Perfecto —habló el jefe de la banda—. Veamos que puede hacer una preciosa y flacuchenta muchacha contra cuatro hombres armados.

—Esto se va a poner bueno —susurró otro.

—Creo que mejor no —dijo retrocediéndo—. Porqué querrían hacerle daño a una joven que apenas pasa los dieciocho —dijo señalándo a la joven que estaba apresada por uno de los hombres. Tenía los ojos hinchados y encharcados de tanto llorar.

Bella deseó no haber sido tan impulsiva, pero ya era tarde. Ahora ambas podrían pagar caro su tonto error de no haber buscado una mejor manera de ayudar a la chica.

—Vamos —tragó ligeramente—. Dejémos las cosas por la paz y...

—Ah, ah. Recuérda que fuiste tú la que quiso que las cosas fueran así. Aténte a las consecuencias bombocito, a nosotros nos encanta jugar —se acercaron velozmente hasta donde ella estaba y Bella esperó lo peor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para no imaginar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir hasta que...

—Tal vez a tí te guste jugar, bastardo. Pero a mi no —dijo una voz atras de ella. El alivio pareció recorrerle cada tramo de su interior enviándo oleadas de frescura que apaciguaron su terror—. Y menos si se trata de mi hermana...

—Emmett.

—Vete a casa Bella, esto es entre estos infelices y yo —dijo señalándo al más gordo y corpulento de los cuatro que sostenía a la jovencita—. Suéltala imbécil.

—¿A quién llamas imbécil, hijo de perra? —dijo uno de los que estaba más atrás con un par de cadenas en las manos. Se acercó a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba el hermano de Bella apuntándole directamente a la cabeza. Emmett esquivó habilmente el golpe y agarró al sujeto del cuello. Le asestó una patada en la ingle que casi lo dejo sin aliento y le propinó un par de piñas más en el estámago, le quitó las cadena que sostenía en las manos y luego lo tiró al suelo, con furia miró a los otros cuatro que quedaban.

—¿Alguien más quiere intentárlo?

Los pandilleros corrieron despavoridos dejándo tirado a su compañero en la acera. El alto y corpulento joven de pelo negro los miró con desprecio. No eran más que unos cobardes.

—¡Emmett! —dijo Bella corriéndo a sus brazos para abrazarlo—. Gracias, de no haber sido por tí, yo...

—Ya, olvídalo. Todo terminó —dijo correspondiéndo a su abrazo—. Tu siempre metiéndote en líos, hermanita.

—Lo sé —comenzó a sollozar suavemente en su pecho—. Pero para eso te tengo a tí —sonrió contra su camisa—, si no hubieras llegado tú, no sé que hubiera pasado con nosotras.

—Es cierto —concedió la otra muchacha.

—Ah, disculpa —dijo Bella—. Soy Bella ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy Rosalie, pero mis amigos me dicen Rose.

—Rosalie —dijo Emmett sin soltar a su hermana—. Qué bello nombre —alabó.

—Gracias —susurró apenada.

—Lamento que nos hayamos conocido en estas circunstancias. ¿Quieres que te llevemos a casa antes de ir a la comisaría? —ofreció Bella, y la joven asintió.

—Sí, la verdad es que me gustaría mucho —dijo limpiándose las lágrimas que habían bajado de sus bellos ojos—. Muchas gracias.. eh...

—Emmett —respondió él.

—Emmett —sonrió.

—Será mejor que llamemos a la policia. Ya es tarde y no sabemos si esos infelices podrían regresar con armas de fuego.

—Me parece buena idea —aceptó—. Espero que estés bien, ¿te molesta si te llamamos Rose?

—Para nada, ustedes son mis amigos a partir de ahora —sonrió suavemente la muchacha.

Por un momento Emmett quedó hipnotizado por unos segundos al verla con más detenimiento. Su rostro era muy suave y su piel muy blanca. Casi tan pálida como la de Isabella y él. Tenía el cabello rubio y muy largo sostenido en una coleta baja a un costado de su cabeza, un peinado bastante juvenil para su gusto. Teniéndo en cuenta que él ya estaba rondándo los treinta y cinco años.

—¿Qué edad tienes? —preguntó de pronto sin saber porqué.

—Veintiuno —contestó.

—Vaya. Por tu físico te daba como unos veinticinco —Bella lo codeó.

—Emmett.

—Todos dicen lo mismo —se encogió de hombros—. Al parecer aparento más edad de la que tengo.

—Eso me parece bien —dijo Emmett, y la joven le sonrió embelesada.

Emmett volvió a prestarle atención.

La muchacha era muy bonita, tenía que admitirlo.

Aun con lágrimas y el maquillaje corrido se veía increíble, y sus atributos físicos no ayudaban a creer que tenía tan solo veintiún años. Negó para alejar esos pensamientos incorrectos ¿Qué demonios estaba pensándo? Ella podría ser su hermana. Además no era su tipo.

A él le gustaban las mujeres fuertes y seguras, y esta joven se veía indefensa y asustada. O al menos lo que él quería creer.

—Listo, la policía ya viene en camino —avisó Bella quién había sacado su móvil para avisar a las autoridades. Cuando llegaron les tomaron los datos del asalto, y se llevaron preso al hombre que estaba inconciente en la acera después de la paliza que Emmett le había dado, el maldito había despertado y se había negado a cooperar así que a los policías no les quedó más opción que darle un par de descargas electricas para que dejara de luchar y pudieran llevarlo en una sola pieza a la comisaría.

Emmett se ofreció a llevar a Rosalie hasta su casa para hablar con sus padres de lo que acababa de suceder, sin embargo uno de los oficiales se opuso alegándo que ese era el trabajo de la policía. Emmett terminó accediéndo a la orden, pero no se despegó de la joven decidido a acompañarla de todos modos. En vista de su determinación los policías no dijeron nada más y se encaminaron al coche patrulla. Mientras que otro grupo de policías se llevaron a Bella para hablar con sus familiares. Afortunadamente para ella ni su madre ni su tía estaban en casa.

No quería escuchar otro sermón por obvias razones, al menos hasta tranquilizarse un poco, respiró hondo para liberar el miedo y el mal sabor de boca que aquel desagradable suceso le acababa de dejar. Ya habría tiempo para las explicaciones, de momento solo quería darse una ducha caliente y meterse de lleno en la cama. Su celular comenzó a vibrar de pronto llamándo su atención, lo sacó del bolsillo de sus pantalones vaqueros y oprimió el botón verde para contestar la llamada, la pantalla mostraba un número desconocido.

—¿Diga?

—¿Bella? —la voz se le esfumó de pronto al reconocer de inmediato ese sensual acento.

—E-edward.

—¿Cómo estás? —saludó—, quería hablar un momento contigo antes de que nos veamos mañana en la oficina. ¿Sucede algo?

—B-bueno —se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa—. ¿Porqué lo pregunta?

—Te siento algo tensa —la voz del otro lado se sintió con un tinte de preocupado, y no pudo evitar que el corazón se le oprimiera un poco al pensar que él se preocuba por ella—. ¿Está todo bien?

—Sucedió un imprevisto, pero ya está todo controlado. La verdad es que prefiero hablarlo con usted en persona. ¿Podemos vernos mañana? —lo último lo dijo muy despacito debido a la vergüenza, casi sintió que Edward sonreía al otro lado de la línea.

—A eso mismo te llamaba —dijo—. ¿A que hora te parecería bien?

—Cuándo usted pueda, yo tengo libre casi todo el tiempo.

—Perfecto, entonces te buscaré mañana para ir almorzar a las doce y media, ¿te parece bien?

—Sí, estupéndo —sonrió.

—Ok —dijo—. Hasta mañana —susurró con voz muy suave, Bella sintió como cada vello de su cuerpo se erizaba al oírlo.

— Adiós, señor.

Con eso colgó.

Bella quedó mirándo su celular por unos segundos. ¿Acaso su jefe se estaba preocupándo por ella? No, tal vez lo que sentía era empatía. Después de todo, había hablado con un tinte de miedo en su tono de voz y de seguro él lo había notado. Y no era para menos, acababa de pasar un momento traumático. Uno que no olvidaría con facilidad, y el cuál hubiera sido mucho peor si su hermano no hubiera intervenido para salvarla.

o.o.o

La policía aparcó en la casa de Rosalie, su madre corrió a abrazarla cuando que la patrulla venía de camino. Uno de los oficiales se había encargado de informar a los mayores de lo sucedido con su hija.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿No te habíamos dicho varias veces que no salieras sola a estas horas? ¡Casi nos da un infárto! —le regañó.

—Lo siento —masculló débilmente.

—Señor y señora... ¿eh? —dijo Emmett acercándose a ellos.

—Hale. Somos Arthur y Monique Halle —dijo la mujer señalándose a ella y a su esposo—. Nos enteramos de lo sucedido, y la verdad es que lamentamos tener una hija tan rebelde y egoísta —dijo ceñuda, mirándo a Rosalie con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No soy egoísta —dijo ella—. Solamente quería salir.

—Sí lo eres —atacó su padre—. Si dejaras de intentar ser lo que no eres esto no habría pasado. Te hemos dicho varias veces que no es necesario fingir para encajar en algún sitio, o en algún grupo de adolecentes.

—¡Ya! —explotó—. ¡No quiero que volver a hablar de este asunto nunca más! ¿Les quedó claro? —hizo ademán de pasar entre ellos, pero su padre la detuvo del brazo.

—Esta conversación aún no termina, jovencita.

—Oh si, papá. Para mí está más que terminada —pasó a un lado de ambos para retirarse a su habitación, pero antes se giró para susurrarle a Emmett—: Muchas gracias.

—De nada —dijo este sonriéndo de medio lado.

Se quedaron mirando un buen rato el uno al otro hasta que sus padres interrumpieron la cálida atmosfera que se había formado entre ellos.

—Será mejor que entres —dijo su madre entre dientes—. Gracias por traerla, oficiales. No sabríamos que hubiera pasado si no hubieran llegado a tiempo.

—Ellos no me salvaron —informó—, fue Emmett. Apareció de la nada y derribó a uno de los sujetos hasta que su hermana llamó a la policía. Es a él a quién deben agradecerle.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Monique con la voz conmovida—. Sin ti, joven, hubieramos perdido a nuestra hija cabezahueca.

—No hay porqué, señora. De verdad, solo cuidaba de mi hermana —sonrió a medias—. Es una cabezona casi igual que Rosalie.

—¡Oye! —se quejó la joven.

—Eso es muy cierto —concedió su padre, mirándola con seriedad. Rose resopló.

—Bien, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda hablar a solas con Emmett?

—No te mereces ninguna posibilidad, pero viniéndo del joven, podemos aceptarlo —luego se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon dándoles privacidad, Rosalie se acercó a Emmett, quería abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, y ver en su mirada que no se opondría se acercó lentamente a su lado, Emmett se dio cuenta de sus intensiones y sin más la atrajo contra su pecho para asfixiarla.

—No sé que hubiera hecho sin tí —confesó con voz apagada entre su pecho—. Eres mi héroe —confesó con voz ahogada.

—No es para tanto —sintió como iba disminuyéndo el agarre poco a poco.

—¿Qué no es para tanto? ¡Por el amor de Dios, esos sujétos podrían habernos matado!

—Lo sé —apretó la mandíbula—. No quiero ni pensar en ello.

—Pero ahí estuviste tú para salvarnos —rio bajito y suavemente.

A Emmett le gustó su risa. Le recordó el motivo por el cuál se había acercado para ayudar a una joven indefensa que estaba en problemas.

—Sólo prométeme que te cuidarás más de ahora en adelante. No necesitas probar algo para que los demás te acepten, mucho menos exponiéndote al peligro —regañó con suavidad.

—Lo sé, es sólo qué... —suspiró—. No quiero seguir siendo la chica Nerd de la Universidad. Tu sabes, de la que se burlan por sacar altas calificaciones y... —se encogió de hombros—. Quise probar que era ruda. Que podía defenderme con puños y no solamente con mi cerebro. Fue un gran error.

—Así es, treméndo error —asintió—. Despues de todo ¿a quién le importa lo que los demás piensen? —la soltó para mirárla fijamente a los ojos mientras le apartaba un mechón de cabello dorado—. La opinión que más cuenta, es la tuya. Después de todo.

—Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil —volvió a refugiarse entre sus brazos para no caer en sus preciosos y magnéticos ojos azules.

—Es así de fácil —susurró acariciándo su coronilla.

—Bien, creo que ésta conversación terminó —se soltó de su abrazo y caminó hasta la entrada de su casa—. Gracias por todo, fue placer conocerte.

—Lo mismo, Rose.

—¿Qué te parece si salimos un día? Digo, sólo como amigos —ofreció.

—Eh, pues... —se rascó la barbilla, un tanto nervioso—. Claro, porqué no —sonrió—. Conozco un lugar estupéndo que podemos visitar.

—Genial —sonrió.

Emmett carraspeó.

—Ya debo irme —dijo con voz baja, Rosalie asintió.

—Claro —murmuró—. Antes, ¿me darías tu número telefónico? Así te llamo.

—Claro, claro —se acercó a ella y anotó su número en el celular que ella le extendió. Luego salió de la propiedad de los Hale pensándo que demonios acababa de pasar.

* * *

 **Holaaa! Volví de las sombras jeje. Este capítulo es relativamente más corto que los demás y tal vez tiene un poco menos de em... sustancialidad. Disculpen, ustedes se merecen lo mejor, pero con mi nuevo empleo apenas he tenido tiempo de sentarme a escribir.**

 **Mil gracias a las chicas bellas que dejaron sus reviwes, no quepó de felicidad :D**

 **Nos leemos en estos días mis chiquis, pasenla bien. Y recuérdenme dejarme una nueva opinión para saber que les gusta y que no como ya lo han estado haciéndo. Besitos.**

 **LadyWriterMine**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son de su creadora Stephanie Meyer. Yo los tomo prestados para mi historia la cual es completamente mía.**

 **Capítulo 6**

Bella caminó hasta donde estaban los autos de la empresa estacionados. Había un sin número de modelos muy lujosos, y entre ellos resaltaba el precioso Lamboghini blanco de Edward, el cuál ya estaba apoyado en el capó de este esperándola.

—Siento llegar tarde. Tuvimos una complicación con unos archivos —se acercó para saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla, Edward se quedó estupefacto—. Pero ya está todo bien.

—Me alegro —dijo subiéndose al vehículo—, ¿quieres que te abra la puerta de copiloto?

—No no —sonrió—. Gracias.

—De nada.

Condujo distraído hasta llegar al restaurante donde almorzarían, de pronto notó que Bella estaba algo inquieta y a la vez un tanto ausente.

—¿Sucede algo?

—¿Qué? No, todo está bien —dijo evasiva.

—No sabes mentir —dijo él—, pero si no quieres hablar del tema está bien.

—Es solo qué... me preguntaba —se mordió el labio inferior insistentemente—. ¿Qué se supone que somos? Me refiero... ¿que somos si salimos.. así, como lo estamos haciendo ahora?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó confundido.

—No quiero dar a entender que no agradezco sus atenciones y todo lo que hace por mí, pero —respiró hondo y luego lo miró a la cara—. No llego a comprender si lo nuestro es una simple amistad o.. algo más.

listo, ya lo había dicho. Ahora dependiendo de su respuesta Bella volvería con el corazón hecho añicos o feliz.

Edward solo hizo una mueca antes de contestar, se tomó su tiempo, pero Bella sentía que debería samarrearlo para reaccionara.

—Creo que estás confundiéndo las cosas —dijo por fin—, yo no puedo iniciar una relación ahora. Tal vez nunca pueda, debido a lo que ocurrió con mi esposa.

—Pero, ¿entonces porqué me invita a salir, porque me da su número de teléfono y porque siempre está acechándome? —preguntó. Edward sonrió de medio lado.

—Yo no te acecho —dijo.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —protestó—, Hoy solamente ha pasado diez veces por mi piso, enfrente de mi cubículo.

—¿Y qué? ¿Acaso no soy el jefe y puedo hacer lo que quiera? —preguntó sin levantar el tono de voz, girándo hacia la derecha.

—No quise decir eso, es solo qué...

—Es solo que ¿qué?

—Qué un jefe o un simple amigo no hace todo esto a no ser que quiera algo más —soltó. ¡Dios! ¿de dónde estaba sacándo tanto valor para decir todo aquello?—. No quiero que usted se tome esto como un reclamo, Señor Cullen, pero es que la verdad no lo entiendo.

—Y no hay nada que entender —dijo molesto entre dientes cuando ella lo llamó "Señor Cullen"

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste, no tomes las cosas por un rumbo que no van, y que no van a ir —contestó en tono firme y seco—. Somos amigos, es cierto. Y nada más. Dos amigos que salen, se divierten, disfrutan de un momento agradable en compañía del otro, y listo. No hay necesidad de enredar nada.

—¿Enredar? —explotó—. ¡Usted es un canalla!

—¿Disculpa? Que es esa manera de hablarle a tu jefe, jovencita. Aun puedo despedirte por si te olvidas.

—¡Perfecto! —dijo bajándo del auto a toda prisa—. Aunque no es necesario que me despida porque yo renuncio.

—¿Qué? —dijo atónito—. No hablarás en serio.

—Por supuesto que sí, suélteme.

—No voy a soltarte —dijo tomándo más firme su brazo—, yo no quiero que renuncies —susurró con tono apagado, a Bella se le oprimió el corazón.

—No yo... —dijo cerrándo la puerta del copiloto—, no puedo seguir así, lo siento. Es por mi bien —rio amargamente— no quiero ser el ligue de un hombre que luego ni se va acordar quien soy —suspiró fuertemente—. Así qué me temo que debo cortar... esto, lo que sea que estemos teniéndo.

—Una amistad —le recordó él.

—Una amistad —repitió Bella.

Edward se preguntó como fue que todo se vino abajo.

Estaban tan bien, tan relajados. Tan cómodos el uno con el otro que no pensó que ella se le rebelara de esa forma, pero no podía culparla. Sabía que ella confundiría las cosas, y lo peor que todo era su culpa.

No quería una relación. No quería a nadie más que no fuera su Leyla. Sin embargo desde que Bella apareció en su vida no pudo quitársela de la cabeza, claro que solo la quería para el ámbito sexual. Necesitaba desesperadamente sacarse de encima a Irina, y Bella le parecía la mujer perfecta para esa labor. Grave error. Frente a sus ojos estaba toda una mujer luchadora que no se dejaría mancillar ni manipular. Había descubierto su treta, y ahora estaba a punto de pagar por ello.

—De acuerdo —dijo por fin atrayéndo la atención de Bella—. Yo te necesitaba, e hice todo mal creyéndo que... podría tenerte a mi lado, tu sabes —murmuró mirándo el suelo—. En mi cama.

—¿Qué? —preguntó—. ¿Era solo para eso para lo que me quería? —la tristeza en su voz era palpable y Edward se sintió como un perfecto cabrón.

—Sí.

Las palabras de su tía resonaron en su cabeza de pronto "solo quiere usarte y luego desecharte" Dios que horrible sonaba.

—Debo irme —se dio la vuelta y buscó un taxy con la mirada, Edward la detuvo del brazo antes de que caminara.

—No —dijo—. No quiero que te vayas —me vale una mierda lo que usted quiera, pensó irritada. Sin embargo solo se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos con frialdad.

—Suélteme —pidió.

—No.

—¡Qué me suelte! —intentó safarze.

—No hasta que me escuches —la agarró más fuerte sin llegar a hacerle daño—, por favor...

—No —le aseguró—, y nunca más voy a dejar que se me acerque, ¿me oyó? Nunca más.

—Déjame explicarte, Bella —dijo con calma—. Me gustas, no pienso negarlo. Pero... no puedo —cerró los ojos con dificultad—, no puedo amar ni ser amado porqué —se mordió el labio—. Porqué perdí esa capacidad —murmuró con tono tan dolido que Bella dejó de luchar por unos segundos.

—¿Cómo dice? —dijo—. Todos merecemos amar y ser amados.

—Yo no —la miró a los ojos de pronto—. Por mi culpa Leyla murió —parpadeó confundida y Edward se apresuró a explicarse—. Esa noche, estaba lloviéndo y... discutimos porqué tal vez ella estaba embarazada. Leyla quería ser madre, pero yo me había obsecionado con tener hijos y no me daba cuenta que eso la asustaba un poco —rio—, un día se hizo un test y salió positivo. Estaba embarazada después de tanto tiempo que llevábamos intentándolo, no podíamos estar más felices con la noticia hasta que... Leyla comenzó a actuar extraño, es decir, es común de que a las embarazadas sufran cambios emocionales —Bella escuchaba aténtamente el relato—, pero Leyla estaba fuera de control. Todos los días peleábamos por algo, a veces comíamos separados para no discutir mientras nos llevábamos un bocado a la boca.. Inclusive los últimos meses dormíamos en habitaciones separadas y... cuando la buscaba para darle los buenos días o para saber si necesitaba algo solo me ignoraba. Era muy duro vivir así —negó—. Un día llegué cansado del trabajo y ella tuvo sus primeros antojos. Quería arándanos y chocolate urgentemente, así que tomé mi abrigo de nuevo y caminé hasta la puerta para ir a comprárselos, pero ella se negó. Me dijo que no me molestara porque de todos modos ya no quería seguir conmigo.

Una brisa fresca comenzó a volvar los cabellos de ambos, pero Edward estaba tan absorto mirándo un punto ciego que no le prestó atención.

—Me dijo que iba a dejarme y a buscar un mejor padre para "su" hijo —la voz se le tiñó de amargura, y Bella tuvo el extraño impulso de consolarlo para que no siguiera sufriéndo—. Dijo que no servía como padre sino volvía a casa con unos chocolates y arándanos. Así que se fue.

—¿Y qué pasó? —preguntó sin poder evitárlo.

—Antes de que se fuera le grité que sería el padre ideal para nuestro hijo —Edward le había recalcado el "nuestro"—. Qué tenía errores como cualquiera, y que ella no debía juzgarme por no tener mucha idea del tema, pero ya se había ido.

—¿Fue a buscarla? —interrogó.

—Sí, pero era tarde —suspiró—. Cuando salí ya había cogido un taxy a quién sabe donde —luego dijo en un susurró—: Media hora después recibí la llamada de la policía, de que mi esposa había tenido un accidente automovilístico. Y que estaba muerta.

—Dios, Edward —susurró triste—. En verdad lo siento muchísimo.

—No lo sientas —dijo—, tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

—Y usted tampoco —concedió.

—Claro que sí, si no me hubiera dejado vencer por mi orgullo ella estaría aquí, sana y viva.

—No tenías manera de adivinar que algo así ocurriría —dijo con suavidad, Edward la miró un rato largo, cosa que a ella le produjo un leve nerviosismo.

—¿Eso crees?

—Por supuesto que sí —sonrió—. Usted quería ayudarla, y apesar de su rechazo no se rendió.

—No —murmuró—. Pero ella murió.

—Aun así, es un gran hombre por haber intentado retenerla, aunque no lo haya logrado no quita que se portaste a la altura de un buen marido —y tal vez también hubiera sido un gran padre, pensó.

—Gracias —dijo con tristeza.

—No hay de qué —se acercó a abrazarlo con fuerza, Edward volvió a quedárse atónito, pero esta vez no perdió tiempo y correspondió a su abrazo. Se sentía muy cálido. Demasiado bien. Estuvieron por un rato largo así, abrazándose hasta que Bella rompió el abrazo—. No sé que pasará ahora.

Edward sonrió.

—Ahora que todo está aclarado entre nosotros que te parece si vamos a almorzar —hizo ademán señalándo el restaurante—. Vamos sé que tienes hambre.

—E-esta bien —dijo dudosa y empezó a caminar, sin embargo Edward la detuvo.

—¿Amigos? —dijo tomándola del brazo, Bella lo miró a él, y luego a su agarre para después asentir. Edward sonrió complacido.

La noche había caído, y sentía como poco a poco la confianza que había logrado demostrar en el almuerzo junto a Edward se iba desvaneciéndo. Poco a poco. Lentamente. Él había dicho que podían ser amigos y Bella lo había aceptado, ¿pero se conformaría con eso y ya? Ella misma sabía la respuesta. No.

Edward aparcó afuera de la mansión y la despidió con un beso en la mejilla antes de que abriera la puerta del copiloto. La detuvo y luego susurró:

—Gracias.

Bella apretó los labios sin saber que contestar, miles de emociones cruzaban por su cuerpo así que a lo único que atinó fue a asentir levemente.

—De nada —repitió en el mismo tono suave. Necesitaba salir de ahí urgente. Antes de que se largara a llorar como una magdalena, y no tenía derecho. O tal vez sí, pero no venía al caso. Después de todo él había asegurado que solo eran amigos.

Bajó del auto y caminó con prisa hasta el portero eléctrico de la inmensa propiedad. Al entrar su tía la saludó con una sonrisa, pero Bella sintió que el alma se le estaba encogiéndo, así que no pudo hacer más que oprimir sus labios y ojos en una mueca contristada, y rompió a llorar como había querido hacer desde hace varios minutos.

—Bella, ¿que..?

—Tenías razón —la cortó, sollozándo—, sobre él y yo. ¡Dios fui una tonta!

—Ya ya —dijo sobándole la espalda—. Vamos a tu habitación y ahí me cuentas todo ¿de acuerdo? —Bella asintió sin saber que más decir. Sin fuerzas se dejó guiar por su tía hasta su recámara.

.o.o.o.

Edward manejaba distraído, y a la vez estaba pensándo en Bella. Las cosas habían resultado bien más allá de su descubrimiento. Era una suerte muy grande que la joven lo hubiera perdonado. Tampoco podía culparla, era un galán. Un hermoso muchacho que cualquier mujer, fuera de la edad que fuera, querría conocer. Y más. Sin embargo, Bella parecía distinta al resto de las mujeres. No parecía estar interesada en el sexo, o tal vez no solo en sexo sin una relación establecida. Cosa que no iba para nada con él.

No.

El único verdadero amor que tuvo fue Leyla. Y no deseaba hacer sufrir a nadie como lo había hecho con la joven Swann. Ok, él había tenido bastante culpa por haberse acercado a ella desde un principio. ¿Pero quién podría evitarlo? Bella era hermosa. Y tenía un cuerpo de infarto a pesar de ser bastante delgada. Le molestaba muchísimo cuando pillaba a otros hombres mirándola, tal como Jacob Black y Mike Newton. Esos idiotas se la comían con la mirada, y ella parecía no darse por enterada.

Muchas veces se había desquitado dándoles a ambos pilas de trabajo extra para desquitar su mal humor, y no quería admitir que estaba celoso. Porque no lo estaba, eso quería creer.

Si ella querría iniciar una relación con alguno de esos dos tontos era su problema. Él no se metería. Sacó un folder que contenía las últimas estadísticas de comercialización, en lo que llevaban de su trato con un inversionista peruano, habían tenido serios problemas con su comercio de azúcar y café. La empresa Cullen Enterprise era una de las más prestigiosas a nivel mundial, sino estaban conformes con sus productos podían ser más específicos, pensó Edward. Ya hace mucho que estaban recibiendo quejas porque los productos que exportaban venían fallados. Eso era imposible, alguien estaba saboteándo su mercancía y dejándo su nombre y el del empório por los suelos. Eso jamás lo permitiría. Sacó su telefóno celular y marcó en la lista de contactos un número que conocía.

—¿Black? —dijo cuando respondiéron del otro lado—. Soy Edward Cullen.

—¡Ed! ¿Qué sucede hermano? ¿Algún problema con la empresa?

—Sí —contestó parco—. Necesito que estés dos horas más temprano mañana en la oficina, vamos a tener una junta y te voy a necesitar para respaldar mis informes.

—Eso no tienes que ni mencionármelo, Ed —sonrió—. Estaré mañana a las cinco.

—A las cinco —colgó.

Dejó el teléfono y se sobó las sienes, cansado. ¿Qué rayos estaba ocurriéndo? ¿Quién quería hundirlos?

o.o.o

Bella se secó las lágrimas con el puño de su bata, era obvio que aun estaba afectada, pero intentó ser fuerte delante de su tía sin mucho éxito.

Belinda la miró conmovida.

Le recordaba a ella cuándo tenía veintitres años, pero claro, con diferentes situaciones y emociones. Ni que hablar de las personalidades. Belinda era efusiva y demostrativa, Bella por el contrario, había sido una joven retraída con aspecto de que cualquier cosa la podría quebrar. Sin embargo no era así, había pasado por situaciones duras y ahí estaba, en pie de lucha.

—No le des tanta importancia —aconsejó.

—Creí que de verdad le importaba, yo... —rompió a llorar de nuevo—. Creí que quería conocerme, salir conmigo y... no sé algún día...

—No te mortifíques, cariño —le sobó la espalda cariñosamente—. Ya aparecerá la persona con la que realmente debes estar —Bella la miró confundida y negó.

—Tú no entiendes, tía. Él me gusta, y nadie más.

—Eso dices ahora —la codeó—. Ya quiero verte cuándo encuentres un hombre de verdad.

—Edward es un hombre de verdad.

—Bella estoy inténtando animarte, pero tú no me ayudas mucho que digamos —la regañó.

—Lo siento —masculló apenada.

—Ya —dijo para calmarla—. Que tal si nos vestimos para salir más tarde a dar una vuelta o algo.

—Gracias —sonrió—. Pero prefiero darme un baño y luego, no sé, alquilar una película.

—Me parece estupéndo —se levantó para coger el teléfono y marcar un número—. Pediré una pizza.

.o.o.o.

Emmett aparcó el auto afuera de la propiedad Hale, sospechaba que Rosalie estaba lista así que saldría en cualquier momento. Pasaron varios minutos y la rubia no salía, le mandó un mensaje y al poco tiempo su celular vibró.

—¿Hola?

—Emmett —saludó—, disculpa la demora. Ya casi estoy lista.

—De acuerdo —cortó la llamada. Al cabo de unos cinco minutos la hermosa rubia que era su nueva amiga salió a donde se encontraba—. Qué bueno que... —se quedó mudo al verla. Rosalie llevaba unos pantalones blancos, un sweter color mostaza y unas botas negras que hacían más hermosas sus piernas debido a lo ajustadas que le quedaban. Tenía el cabello recogido en una cola alta y estaba maquillada sutílmente. Solo rimell, una sombra dorada y un brillo—. Wow.

—¿Te.. gusta?

—Que sí —dijo sonriéndo de medio lado—. Estás... hermosa.

—Gracias —contestó apenada.

—¿Vamos? Se nos está haciéndo un poco tarde.

—Claro —sonrió.

Al cabo de diez minutos, ambos estaban deborándo un hot dog que Emmett les había comprado, al parecer su hambre no podía esperar lo que duraba una preparación de comida en un restaurante.

—¿Sabes que pienso? —dijo de pronto, obtuvo la atención de la chica—. Que los dos hacemos una gran pareja —Rosalie casi se atragantó con un trozo al oírlo.

—Sí, bueno, si. Creo que tienes razón —sonrió dulcemente.

—Gracias —sonrió ampliamente. Rosalie rodó los ojos.

—¿Siempre sonries por todo? —indagó.

—Yo, pues sí —se encogió de hombros—, me gusta sonreír.

—Ya lo veo —comentó dando una mordiscada a su comida.

—¿Y tu siempre eres seria? Me refiero a que ¿no sales con amigas y te la pasas estudiando todo el día?

—No —negó—. No salgo con amigas, y no me paso todo el día estudiándo.

—Ah.

—Tengo buena retención y mucha agilidad mental. Saqué un cien en un exámen estudiándo solo el día anterior —explicó.

—Vaya —dijo sorprendido.

—Sí, y tengo ciento diez de coeficiente intelectual —Rose sonrió al ver los ojos de Emmett abrirse como platos.

—Dios mío.

—Si vieras tu cara —sonrió.

—Es qué... eres increíble —Rose dejó de sonreír al oírlo.

—Nah.

—Que sí —refutó.

—Tampoco es para tanto —dijo quitándole importancia con un gesto de mano.

—¿Qué no es importante? —resopló—. Nadie que yo conozca ha conseguido semejantes calificasiónes. Y menos ese coeficiente, eres increíble.

—Ya —dijo sonrojada—. Vas a hacer que me apene.

—Ya estás apenada —dijo murmurándo—. Y la verdad es... que te queda bonito —Rosalie lo miró a los ojos. Tenía unos ojos muy bonitos, de un azul profundo que podrían atravezar a cualquiera.

—Gracias —murmuró. Emmett sonrió.

—De nada, nena —Rosalie siguió sin quitárle la vista de encima. Era hermoso, no podía evitarlo. Tenía que intentar algún acercamiento pronto.

—Yo, ah —dijo indecisa.

—¿Tú? —dijo mirándola.

—Quiero besarte —dijo de pronto—. En los labios.

—¿Ah sí? —cuestionó.

—Sí.

—Pues, me halagas, pero... —se encogió de hombros—. Ya qué —dijo por fin acercándola a su cuerpo con un abrazo y pegándo sus labios suaves en los duros y carnosos de Rosalie. La joven abrió los ojos sorprendida, no esperaba que las cosas resultaran así de pronto, pero ya estaba besándola y no podía alejárlo. O más bien no quería hacerlo.

—Emmett —murmuró sobre sus labios.

—¿Sí?

—Me gustas —confesó—. Y mucho.

—Tu también me gustas, Rose —sonrió encantadoramente—. Que te parece si ahora vamos a cenar.

—Me gustaría —asintió, sonriéndo.

—Pues, vamos entonces —se levantó de su asiento y tiró lo que quedaba de su hot dog en un bote de basura cercano.

o.o.o

La noche había sido increíblemente larga y tormentosa para Bella, quién no dejaba de preguntarse como era que la relación que había comenzado con su jefe hubiera acabado antes, incluso, de empezar.

Si es que a eso se le podía llamar relación.

Suspiró.

No podía dejar de llamarse tonta así misma, ¿qué rayos había pensado? Un hombre como Edward Cullen no andaba por la vida fijándose en jovencitas que apenas parecía de la edad que decía tener.

No se fijaba en don nadies como ella. Bella era bonita, y ella lo tenía presente. Pero no era una super modelo millonaria como las mujeres con las que habían vinculado a su jefe. Ni siquiera era tan bonita como la mujer que había visto a su lado, acompañándolo en la fiesta esa noche. Hasta Rosalie era sumamente hermosa en comparación. Se metió a la ducha con el semblante y los ánimos por el suelo, dejó que el agua caliente empapara su cuerpo con la esperanza de que arrastrara toda su pena.

Empezándo por lo que acababa de vivir tan solo hace unas semanas con su padre hasta ahora.

Cuando salió de la ducha caminó hasta su closet y se vistió con el uniforme que llevaba todos los días al trabajo, se alisó el cabello con su planchita y luego bajó a desayunar. Saludó a todos sin ganas y en silencio miró como las tostadas se veían incluso menos quemadas que su vida.

Llegó a la empresa y saludó a Jesica que estaba como siempre, sumergida detrás de su pantalla de computador. Incluso ésta, estándo inmersa en su trabajo notó el pesar de Bella, y sin despegar los ojos de los números que estaba tecleándo le preguntó:

—¿Va todo bien?

—Eh...sí.

—De acuerdo —contestó no muy convencida—. Dime una cosa, ¿termináste los reportes de la exportación de la azúcar?

—Sí, ¿porqué?

—Porqué tendrémos una reunión dentro de una hora —informó.

—Genial —dijo sin ganas.

—Oye, ¿en serio estás bien?

—¿Porqué me lo preguntas? —cuestionó cansada. Jesica hizo un gesto.

—Pareces, no lo sé... ausente.

—¿Ausente?

—Triste —contestó.

—Ah.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó esta vez más preocupada—. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

—Sí, pero —se mordió el labio, nerviosa—. Si te lo digo... no me lo vas a creer —Jesica juntó sus cejas, interrogándola silenciosamente. Bella respiró hondo antes de contestárle:

—Estuve saliéndo con alguien y...

—¿Tú? —la interrumpió—. ¿La señorita del hielo? Esa es buena —sonrió.

—¡No me llames así!

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —alzó las manos—. Es que tú... —se mordió el labio inferior, no sabía como decir aquello sin que sonara hiriente—. Digamos que —suspiró—, no eres lo suficientemente... sociable que digamos.

—Soy muy sociable —dijo incrédula.

—Ok —dijo con rendición.

—No puedo creer que pienses eso de mí —dijo ofendida—. ¿Crees que soy una especie de mojigata o algo así? —preguntó dolida. Jesica se molestó consigo misma.

—No es eso es que..

—Es que.. ¿qué?

—No pareciéra que que disfrutaras de las cosas que hacen los demás jovenes de tu edad.

—Cosas como cuales.

—No lo sé: salir, conocer chicos, irte de viaje, maquillarte. Ya sabes, cosas que haces cuando empiezas la adolecencia y que sigues haciéndo hasta que te mueres —sonrió.

—Ah.

—Sip.

—Bueno —se mordió el labio—. Creo que tienes un poco de razón.

—¡Tengo toda la razón! —protestó, y luego la señaló con su mano—. Solo hace falta echárte una mirada para que un hombre piense: ¿eso es una joven o una anciana?

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oyes —dijo—, te vistes como anciana, te comportas como una, y tienes de mejor amiga a tu tía. ¡¿A donde se le ha visto?!

—Todo lo que mencionas son mis decisiones personales —se defendió.

—Bueno, pues tus decisiones personales te van a llevar a perder al hombre que quieres —Bella se sorprendió.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Del sujeto con el que salías, no me extrañaría que lo hubieras perdido por tu extraña forma de comportar y vestir.

—Pero —dijo enojada—... tu no sabes nada de él —protestó—. No te he dicho ni su nombre.

—No hace falta —se encogió de hombros—. Sé como viene la mano, y eso es todo lo que hay que adivinar.

—Eres... —apretó las manos en puños y sus labios para no soltar una grosería—. Me voy a la cafetería —dijo saliéndo con zancadas del cubículo que compartían ambas. Jesica la detuvo.

—Aun no empieza el horario del almuerzo.

—No me importa —salió dando un portazo, y Jesica se sintió realmente mal por todo lo que le había dicho.

—Dios, que hice —negó, volviéndo a sentarse detrás de su laptop.

* * *

 **Hola hola holaaa! Aquí llego con el capítulo 6, espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en estos días. ¡Goodbye my babys!**

 **:D**

 **LadyWriterMine**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son de su creadora Stephanie Meyer. Yo los tomo prestados para mi historia la cual es completamente mía.**

 **Capítulo 7**

Bella salió de la cafetería indignada. Todavía estaba muy molesta por lo que su amiga Jesica le había dicho, y lo peor era que tenía toda la razón.

—¡Maldición! —masculló topándose con uno de los asesores de informática—. Lo siento no lo vi.

—Descuida, Bella —sonrió el hombre—. No hay problema.

—¿Matt? —preguntó dudosa.

—Así que todavía recuerdas mi nombre, ¿eh? —Bella tragó ligeramente y asintió.

—¿Todavía sigues arreglándo los ordenadores?

—No, ya terminé hace una semana —dijo—. Solo vine a buscar unas cosas que dejé olvidadas aquí.

—Ah.

—Oye, se me ocurre una gran idea —amplió más su sonrisa—, pensaba que podríamos salir algún día, ya sabes, como en una cita. Tu y yo, ¿que dices?

—Eh, yo...

—Es sin compromiso.

—Está bien —asintió con una sonrisa.

—Genial —dijo alegre—, este es mi número —apuntó en un pequeño libreto el número de celular y se lo entregó a Bella—. Muchas gracias, me he alegrado de verte.

—Igual —sonrió.

Cuando se despidió de Matt se preguntó que rayos acababa de hacer. Había estado rezongándo por lo de Edward hace tan solo cinco minutos y ahora le daba entrada a un completo desconocido.

Bueno, Matt no era un desconocido del todo, pero apenas sabía dos o tres cosas de él. Y una de ellas era su nombre. ¡Que irónico! Llegó al cubículo que compartía con Jess, esta no estaba en su lugar, lo cual era muy extraño. Sin embargo no le dio importancia y continuó con sus tareas. A la hora de salida se topó con una cabellera rubia de camino al ascensor.

—¿Tanya? —preguntó—. Hola, ¿cómo has estado? —sonrió amablemente. La chica no le devolvió el saludó, por lo que Bella se preocupó—. ¿Sucede algo?

Tanya titubeó antes de responder.

—Sí.

—¿Qué cosa? —murmuró—. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

—Lo sé, Bells, es solo qué... no sé como decir esto —se mordió el labio inferior—. Mi periodo no ha venido desde hace dos semanas y... —murmuró casi inaudiblemente—. Temo estar embarazada —confesó con voz dolida y quebrada. Bella abrió mucho los ojos, ¿había oído bien? ¿Tanya embarazada? Era una locura.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, soy bastante regular... y ahora tengo casi dos semanas de retraso y... y ¡demonios! no puedo tener un bebé. No de él —susurró lo último, y Bella entrecerró los ojos. ¿Quién podría ser el extraño que era padre del posible bebé de la rubia?

—¿Tienes novio? —preguntó, y Tanya negó.

—Es complicado, Bella —suspiró—. Él no quiere saber nada conmigo —su tono sonaba dolido e irritado, cosa que le causo una opresión en el pecho.

—Ya entiendo —dijo—. Es un amor no correspondido... ¿verdad?

—Ya tengo que irme —dijo sin más saliéndo de ahí. Bella se quedó estupefacta. ¿Tanya podría estar embarazada? ¿Pero de quién? Y la pregunta más clara sería ¿Quién no querría estar con alguien como Tanya? Era hermosa, toda una figura femenina de buen gusto y sofisticación. Una belleza ambulante. Ese hombre debía estar un tanto chiflado.

—O es gay —dijo en un susurró divertido. Caminó hasta el ascensor y ahí se lo encontró de frente, como siempre, ocupado revisándo cosas en su tablet—. Buenas tardes —dijo en voz baja y Edward pareció cobrar vida. Posó sus incríbles ojos esmeralda en ella para escrutarla detalladamente.

—Hola —saludó suavemente.

El tramó que cruzó junto a su lado para ir hacía la recepción fue una autentica tortura para Bella, sobre todo porque tenía que sentir su exquisíta fragancia masculina muy de cerca, cosa que la volvía loca.

—Eh... —comenzó a hablar antes de que se alejara—. Me alegro de que se esté resolviéndo el tema de azúcar. Estaban como locos hoy en la reunión por ese tema.

—Lo sé —dijo—. Yo era uno de esos locos. Me da mucho corage saber que alguien está intentándo sabotear nuestros productos. No sé quién pueda ser, pero te aseguro Isabella Swann que voy a atraparlos o atraparlo cueste lo que cueste.

—Eso me parece muy bien —comentó—. Jake hará todo lo posible por defénderlos ante el tribunal.

—¿Jake? —preguntó receloso.

—Jacob Black —respondió. Edward arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Desde cuando lo llamas así? —preguntó acercándose a ella, y Bella retrocedió instintivamente.

—Yo... —se mordió el labio—. Desde que lo conocí, creo.

—Ya veo —dijo con desden dándose la vuelta para irse—. Esta noche quiero que salgamos —parpadeó sorprendida.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste —se giró para enfrentarla—. Quiero...

—No —respondió rotundamente.

—¿Qué dices?

—Lo que oyó, no quiero salir con usted de nuevo.

—¿Porqué? —la desafió con la mirada, pero Bella no mostró inseguridad en ningún momento. A pesar de que la sentía.

—Estoy cansada de que disponga de mi vida como se le dé la gana. A veces yo tengo cosas que hacer señor Cullen, ¿ha pensado en eso?

—¿Cosas como qué? —preguntó divertido—. ¿Ir a pintarte las uñas con tu tía?

—¡No! ¡Y eso no es de su incumbencia!

—Tu vida no —respondió él—. Pero tu me gustas —Bella sintió como todo el calor y la sangre de su cuerpo se iba depositándo de a poco en sus mejillas. ¿Había oído bien?

—Que...

—Qué me gustas —dijo simplemente, y Bella tragó liegeramente.

—Eso no puede ser —dijo despacio—. Usted dijo que..

—Sé lo que dije —respondió—, pero eso no quiere decir que no me llames la atención. De hecho —se acercó hasta donde estaba ella con astucia y con un porte felino que le quitaría el aliento a cualquiera—. Quiero invitarte a mi apartamento algún día.

—¿Eh?

—Síp.

—No, yo...

—¿Qué? te da miedo.

—No —respondió con firmeza.

—Entonces vamos —la tomó del brazo y la giró para salir por una de las puertas que daban a la parte de atras del edificio. Bella se había quedado estática, incapaz de respirar o pronunciar palabra. Primero le decía que quería que fueran amigos, ahora la seducía para llevarla hasta su apartamento, ¿que demonios le pasaba a ese tipo? ¿Era bipolar acaso?

—No puedo hacer esto —dijo cuando él ya había arrancado el Lamborginhi súper lujoso.

—Ya es tarde preciosa —dijo sonriéndo de medio lado—. Ésta noche vas a ser mía.

* * *

 **Holaa! Aquí les dejo éste capítulo bastante cortito. Hoy ando un poco inspirada, y como tengo el día libre me puse a escribir XD**

 **Ahora la historia va tomando forma cada vez más y pronto empezará la tensión y los problemas entre los personajes. Espero poder actualizar el 8 pronto, pero a veces el tiempo, las ganas y la inspiración no están de mi lado, espero que se me pase pronto la fiaca xD**

 **Besos!**

 **LadyWriterMine**


End file.
